Naruto Hariken
by wickedflame49
Summary: The same characters, the same objective of protecting his precious people and his bonds. Yet; the higher the rank, the bigger the challenges will be. Naruto retrieves sasuke from the Valley of the End and as result, he's promoted Chunin, yet; with the uchiha almost killing Sakura and with the Uchiha escaping again, Naruto matures progressively. Answering JTZ29's challenge.
1. Prologue

**-I won't create a will, I won't control my shinobi and remove their self-reliance and independence, I prefer for them all to be human than tools.-**

**Shodaime Mizukage**

* * *

><p><em>On the Valley of the End, two boys; each one of them with a different destiny. Carrying the legacy of the ones that a century ago fought in this very settling; yet the foul mood and depression could be felt. And an eerie silence also made itself present in both Ninjas, as they could only stare between them with their stern gazes.<em>

_One of them a blonde boy wearing an orange with blue jumpsuit and a blue konoha headband._

_The other, wearing white shorts, a black long-sleeved shirt and his konoha headband. _

"_Sasuke." The young blonde teen spoke, for the black haired teen there was no hope, there was a path of vengeance and his darkness already clouded him. _

"_Why?" He concluded trying to understand why it happened, he had it all, Sakura's love; the village's love, Damnit; who didn't loved the bastard or who didn't just revered the path he walked on. _

"_You'll never understand Naruto. But, I need to kill you to kill him. And I'll do so." The black haired teen spoke to the young blonde, who just gulped and went into stance. _

"_NARUTOOO!" _

"_SASUKEE!" _

_Both rushed with their signature techniques, the Chidori against the Rasengan._

* * *

><p>*Gasp*<p>

He opened his eyes and his chest rose up, to his shock and doom; his legs were gone from him.

Oh no, this ought to be a nightmare.

He heard a constant chime of some owlish bells; they were the ones of doom.

"Satisfied?" A person wearing black robes and a sickle spoke from the edge of the room just at the doors side, his voice had the echo of many other pitches in it, making it sound so ugly and bad for his ears.

"Who are you?" The young blonde asked scared to the entity at his front that just staid on his spot, unmoving, silent, ever so vigilant.

It raised its Sickle and the blade fell upon his chest.

* * *

><p>"NO!" The blonde woke up harshly being in a hospital room, to his sadness there was nobody waiting for him. Nobody expected him, nobody waited, nobody nothing. However, his dark thoughts never ceased to appear.<p>

'They must be wondering about Sasuke.' He thought sadly and with anger; why did it have to happen today. Why in this cloudy day; but his using were brought short when a knock was heard on his door. With his head hung low, an Iryo-nin that had his face covered and only his dark brown eyes could be seen entered the young blonde's room.

The man's presence screamed of danger to the blonde, yet, he let it slide and left the man to do its job.

Checking the machines that had statistics about the boy's vitals, he muttered something for the blonde.

"Why did you bothered in bringing him back? In the end, everyone will hate you more." The medic said for the blonde whose face went from dark to a grin, so he brought back sasuke. Before he could get further into the topic he voiced his thoughts.

"I brought him back?" He asked and the medic got on edge, taking out a kunai; the man glared murderously at the blonde who just closed his eyes and screamed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take time for Tsunade and Shizune to reach into the blonde's room after they heard the scream. And to their surprise it was a shocked naruto staring at the man he had just killed. Tsunade turned and saw a sight she'll never see; a mummified medic-nin with a kunai drawn and imprisoned inside a crystal.<p>

"Naruto." Tsunade called, however she didn't have time to react because the blonde's expression got from a shocked one to an immensely angered one and he punched the crystal prison.

**Boom!**

* * *

><p>This was the kill for her; Senju Tsunade has just had it with this ordeal. The Uchiha comes back and then a medic tried to kill Naruto which caused the young blonde to reveal three bloodlines in only a day, A DAY!<p>

"I need a drink." She deadpanned trying to find some solace of serenity, yet finding none. She saw a pink-haired girl giving her affection to Sasuke again, and Naruto being left out in the loneliness of his room after someone attempted to assassinate him.

'Naruto…' She wondered with a concerned face about the state of the blonde, whatever caused him to go ballistic without using the Kyubi and just, trying to kill a man of konoha. That he with all rights could to was just, surprising and also terrorizing.

Sitting on one of the benches on the uppermost room of Konoha's hospital were Naruto and Sasuke being treated of their wounds. The Uchiha had four ANBU shoved on his room for vigilance, for if he were to escape. It'll be harder next time.

With exasperation, she rested her forehead on her palms.

'Damn.' She thought with exasperation and with all the madness in her mind. After Kakashi spotted both boys unconscious; Kakashi reported that young Naruto's eyes were shedding blood. Just like when a sharingan user activates its dojutsu or when it's updated to Mangekyo.

However, there was a win on this situation; Homura and Koharu, members of the Council of Konoha agreed with her that if Naruto retrieves Sasuke to Konoha he'll be promoted to Chunin Rank by the way of 'Field Promotion'. And even she already had the official document with the seal, the signature of both members of the Konoha council and the vest.

Yet the young blonde was in a bad medical condition and he still had to recover, not only that; but also the medic trying to kill Naruto placed a bitter taste on her mouth.

He'll be a scapegoat again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Three Days Later after the Retrieval Mission-<strong>

Haruno Sakura a genin Kunoichi who was rather better on theory subjects than on practical, was, technically, obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke; and hence her anger at how Naruto retrieved sasuke.

Two dislocated arms and a fracture on his left ribcage, unlike Naruto who only had the mark of a chidori nearing on his heart; sasuke was left like he fought a beast. On his chest was a tiny yet traceable mark that Naruto left when he turned into Kyubi and fought a cursed-seal transformed sasuke.

The pink haired girl wore a red dress and kunoichi shorts, with royal blue sandals. Her hair was short since in the chunin exams she had to cut it.

"I don't understand. Why does he keep getting in my way of love?" Her right arm raised and her fist closed tightly in her anger, yet she was taken aback when Sasuke opened his eyes. The black haired teen's coal black eyes reached to her and his face went to a frown of irritation.

"Sasuke-kun." The girl said happily, approaching to the boy and taking his hand; yet she was met by him removing his hand of her and turning away and seething in anger. "Sasuke-kun; are you alright?" She insisted with a concerned face, her eyes prayed for the Uchiha's well-being, yet the Uchiha was only angered further.

The Uchiha turned and glared at her with his Sharingan eyes.

"I hate you; I loathe you, I HATE EVERYBODY IN THIS VILLAGE!" The Uchiha spoke with his anger rising, Sakura however took a step back in fear, her eyes were about to shed tears again just like when he walked away. "B-but Sasuke, y-y-you said you loved me, my forehead." The pink-haired girl spoke, which earned silence from the uchiha, before his angered face turned into a smile, but furthered into a smirk then into a massive grin and then he started to laugh mockingly at her.

His evil laugh crept the pink-haired girl.

"That would sound as something Naruto would say if he henged into me; I can't believe you are so useless, reckless and even stupid to think such thing. I loathe you Sakura, I hate you and I will kill you." The Uchiha smirked as his sharingan eyes fixated on her, trapping her in a genjutsu.

"Now that you are in a Genjutsu; DIE!" The Uchiha said with an evil smirk; yet his hand was caught before he reached to pierce Sakura's chest. Turning upwards he saw the massive glare of Jiraiya of the Sannin placed upon him. It spoke of levels in anger. The truth is that he's been in the village ever since the boy went to the retrieval mission, but he kept watching it all under the shadows.

The boy surpassed him in bringing his 'friend' to the village, yet what spoke his anger was the time when a medic-nin attempted on his life. Knocking the Uchiha boy out and taking the Haruno girl to another room, ordering an ANBU to also make the girl stay on her room.

"I need to speak with Tsunade." The Toad Sage sighed and walked away, for the first time after the death of Hiruzen, the Toad Sage's face was serious. On his face was only a stern visage.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to find himself in a lone hospital room, on his room there was nothing; no gifts, no thing. The room was alone and with only with him inside. His face hung in sadness; before he lifted it again and tried to smile, but, it didn't felt the same again.<p>

"_Nobody loves you."_

The young blood tried to get rid of Sasuke's voice speaking on his head, but each time he spoke and he tried to envision the village; it turned truer as the moments passed.

'It's a lie, it's a lie, and it's a lie.' The young blonde sighed as he repeated it like a mantra, for all he held dear; he preferred to cling to the lie that he had precious people than to down upon him the harsh reality that, he was alone, he'll be alone and will always be alone.

Clutching his head in frustration as sasuke's voice tormented him.

"_What will you do when they leave you alone to rot? Haven't they done it?"_

Closing his eyes, vision of each and every of the beatings he's suffered through all his life; familiar faces of people he knows now started to place in his mind. Each of them with their glares and with the only objective to kill him; just as they've always wanted, their hatred for him in their very eyes…it was all reality, it all happened.

Clutching his head, he started to hyperventilate; it had to be a nightmare, his mind was just trying to make him go confused.

He got up from his bed and walked to the window, his face was desperate, trying to find serenity. Where he couldn't hear Sasuke's voice and just find his very own serenity.

Staring through the morning sun over the village was a beautiful sight; he was so graced to see it each day.

Closing his eyes as his lips curved up in a smile, he breathed the fresh breeze of air that assaulted him peacefully. His eyes opened and his lips curved up in a frown.

"It doesn't matter." He realized it now as he smiled afterwards.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya had now a struggled expression; after she punched the table in frustration. She revealed her intentions of promoting Naruto to Chunin; so that meant that his plans on taking Naruto into a journey were now slim, if not, already gone.<p>

"He deserves it Jiraiya. Homura and Koharu already signed it and acknowledged that his part on not only defeating the Ichibi no Shukaku but also Retrieving Sasuke were enough for him to receive a field promotion." Tsunade said with her chin resting on her hands, her eyes at the Toad Sage who just staid still. "Well, then; still he's my student and when the time comes. I'll teach him the ways of the Toad Sage." Jiraiya said and the Senju smiled, getting up she nodded. "NAruto might be already wakening up; so, I'll make his promotion official and give him your blessings." Tsunade said and the Toad sage nodded, a smile formed on his lips. Reminiscing of the day Minato turned into Chunin.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara has been freed from the hospital since he only got an injury on his finger, to his surprise his father came and congratulated him for his success in retrieving the Uchiha; to which the Nara actually sighed; it wasn't his success if yet, it was Naruto's.<p>

"Shikamaru, what do you think of Naruto?" Shikaku asked to the young Nara who just shrugged. "He's a troublesome blonde, why?" The young Nara asked to his father who just sighed. "Well; I believe you are intelligent enough to discern the situation. I hope." The head of the Nara clan sighed, it was hard and the man cursed the council. Just today, Tsunade revealed to everyone that Uzumaki Naruto will be promoted to Chunin Level; that the elders agreed upon it.

But when Danzo spoke the things only got even tenser; and with the aid of many raging civilians, they'll break the Sandaime's Law and reveal Naruto's Jinchuuriki status to everyone in the village.

Tsunade caused uproar yesterday after one of her medics attempted on Naruto's life.

And that meant bad news, very bad news. The villagers and even some shinobi will only re-grow if not intensify their hatred for the blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on his bed, although he was covered in bandages; most of his wounds were healed and he knew that they were better now. It'll only be a few days before he reinstates himself to active duty. Before he could continue, he felt a strange itch on his eyes and he chose to close his eyes and rub them slightly to remove the tingling feeling.<p>

Hearing the door being opened, he was greeted by two of his utmost if not, the only precious people he had in this village.

The Fifth Hokage Tsunade and Pervy-Sage Jiraiya.

"Baa-chan, Ero-sennin." He said with a smile at meeting them, he got his answered and just like he said. It didn't matter anymore, he had something Sasuke couldn't and he liked the idea.

"Tell me Naruto, How do you feel?" The Toad Sage asked to NAruto, slightly hyperactive but trying to keep calm, it was just ectastic that the boy finally will get a promotion. After all the shit he's been through, the village will finally repay him. "I feel great Ero-sennin, although, my eyes feel a little bit tingly and they itch a bit." The young blonde spoke wondering what happened, Tsunade surprised approached to the young boy and her hands glowed green, checking her eyes; her expression got from a concentrated one to one of surprise.

Rising her eyebrow, she spoke.

"Naruto, focus chakra on your eyes." The female hokage ordered and the young blonde estranged, did as the Hokage ordered; and his vision changed.

"Why is everything so colorful?" The young blonde asked staring around surprised at how his vision changed.

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya." The female Hokage spoke to the Toad Sage who stared in surprise at the young blonde's eyes.<p>

Could it be a new Dojutsu?

The boy's eyes changed the moment he focused chakra on his eyes; his iris disappeared and instead golden-like concentric circles surrounded the young boy's pupil; what was stranger was that a crimson red colored orb was raveling around those concentric circles that were connected between them.

(His eyes lost his irises but conserved his pupil; he has a golden atom-shaped figure around his pupil as one lone crimson red dot travels around the concentric circles of the atom)

"Interesting." Jiraiya spoke fascinated at the new dojutsu they've discovered.

"Alright Naruto, you can now retrieve the chakra you have focused on your eyes." The fifth hokage spoke and the young blonde nodded, his eyes returned to their normal appearance, searching on her pockets she took out a scroll and eyed the young blond with a critical eye.

"Naruto; with the power and title that was bestowed upon me as Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." She said and unrolled the scroll and after a poof of smoke, a chunin vest appeared. "It's my honor to grant upon Genin Uzumaki Naruto, the rank of Chunin. For his extraordinary heroism in the field of battle on the event of the Oto-Suna Invasion and for retrieving genin Uchiha Sasuke from the evil clutches of Orochimaru, S-rank Nuke-Nin of the Hidden Leaf Village; you deserved it Gaki." She handed to the young blonde the Chunin vest and the scroll; to which the blonde stared at them with amazement.

His head hung up as he started to pant.

"Naruto; are you alright?" The Toad Sannin asked as he extended his arm and placed his right hand on the boy's shoulder. This caused the boy to raise his head and for them to see that he was crying and smiling. "Thank you Hokage-sama…" Surprising both Sannin, the young boy tackled both sannin and hugged them; this placed a serene visage and a true smile from both.

"Naruto; there's also something we should tell you. As you know, the moment you reach Chunin; the civilian council and the three members of the Konoha council came with a harsh decision that will make your path harder." Tsunade said with a slight frown to which caused the young blonde's attention upon them. "Danzo, a man with power and also dark intentions. Said that for you to be named Chunin officially, the Sandaime's Law must be broken; for it to be added to your record and for everyone know and have their precautions." Jiraiya said as his right fist clenched in slight anger, that still that old war hawk made Naruto's life a living hell.

"I'm sorry Naruto, there's nothing I can do." The female hokage said as the young boy sighed and smiled, it didn't mattered; even though everybody hated him. He still had Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan with him, the world can throw him the whole village and he'll still cope with it and show them that he's the very best.

"Yet not all hope's lost. Since you proved your power and worth, I believe its time for you both to have this." Jiraiya gave one scroll to naruto and the other to Tsunade. When he gave the scroll to Tsunade he nodded at her. Tsunade could read his lips, telling her It's Time. Nodding, the female Hokage excused herself and walked away from the room after giving her goodbyes to the young blonde.

"Before I go Naruto; I want to leave you these two scrolls." The Sannin placed the two scrolls for the young blonde, making a total of four scrolls; now that Naruto was chunin, Jiariya believed the time was right to start giving Naruto techniques that were combat-worthy and also to give him more diverse abilities. "Naruto, I recommend you to start your own training and to try and tap into the Nine-tails power; search your own training ground for yourself, as far from the village as you could." The young blonde nodded to the Toad Sage who turned away and grinned. "Now boy, you should use this." The toad sage threw apparel for the young blonde to wear; it was the uniform all chunin from the hidden leaf village wore. However, knowing that the boy loved orange, on his navy blue pants he had some orange stripes on it. Not much, but enough to be seen.

"You should change your apparel now that you're Chunin Gaki. It's for your own good." The Toad Sannin spoke to the young blonde who nodded and immediately went to the restroom, not without pocketing his four scrolls on a safer place on his pants.

"After you end, report to Tsunade that Chunin Namikaze Naruto is ready for duty." He said with a smirk, knowing that everybody will now take the blonde even more serious than before. 'I need to speak with Genma, because; no time will be better than this one to start teaching the boy _**his**_ jutsu.' Marching away in a shunshin, he left the young blonde boy to change alone in the restroom while he settled old matters.

* * *

><p>With some tranquility in the village after the retrieval fiasco and all that drama, Tsunade was now doing paperwork in tranquility.<p>

Shizune stood, ready to attend and help her teacher in anything she might need. But both women were brought away from their musings by a knock, opening the door; Uzumaki Naruto appeared, wearing the Chunin Uniform that all Chunin-Ranked Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village wore with pride.

"Namikaze Naruto reporting for duty Baa-chan." The young blonde smiled as he stood up, ready for anything that the world might throw at him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my reply to JTZ29's Challenge, although it's not the first time I try to write Naruto fanfiction, it's hard for me to write Naruto's personality and reaction to certain situations that require a certain mature and even pensive thought.<strong>

**As you see, Naruto won't go away into his journey with Jiraiya because he's now a Chunin; however that doesn't mean he'll have it easy. And I don't intend to do so just because he has a Dojutsu, the Crystal Release, The Shakuton and the Explosive release; instead. It'll make his training harder. **

**As for Sasuke, don't get your hopes up; he won't stay in the village for long.**


	2. Chapter 1

After being dismissed from the Fifth Hokage and a talk where Naruto was explained the whole ordeal of the revelation he was given. Who wouldn't react like he did when you know that your father was the Fourth Hokage, the ecstatic feeling he had was paling in comparison to what he truly felt.

While the sad news were that his parent's house was destroyed in the Kyubi attack, Tsunade gave to Naruto his parent's fortune which was quite the amount in ryo; yet, he chose to keep it with himself at all times.

Right now, the blonde was on his training ground; after a hard day with Tsunade and digesting the truth. Today his condition was going to be made official and also his status as the Fourth's son will be revealed to all the villagers, but, it was right to fear to even step inside the village and so.

He chose instead to be in the farthest training ground in the village; a virgin training ground that hasn't been used since Nidaime's time, from what Tsunade told him, the place was almost never used since it was mostly for Water Jutsu users and in the land of fire, no one used water release techniques. The training ground contained a beautiful waterfall that went from raging water's lake that turned into a river and went further in direction of a village.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes darted from side to side, watching that somebody peeled off the trees that should have been in the place and gave quite a space for training before it turned into lush and thick forest. However, right now, his eyes were just staring at the space at his front.

Shirtless and with the waterfall's water falling in his head, he took heavy concentration.

On his side were the tools he was going to use which were; a chakra paper, and two scrolls that the Toad Sage gave him containing techniques. One of them was opened, which contained three techniques for self defense and also offense.

**Hari Jizo**

**Hari Jigoku**

**Ranjishigami no Jutsu**

**Hair Binding Technique**

All of these techniques were reserved for offense and defense that concerned using chakra on the hair. The only problem was that his hair was short and that; it'll waste his chakra to make it grow and then make it senbon like to grow it.

'I'll need to grow my hair.' The young blonde thought with a sigh, knowing that long hair came through the years. He sighed and preferred to just stick with the first justu that would sure be useful with defense.

Preparing himself, he started to do hand-seals.

"Tora-Uma-I-Hitsuji-Ne-Mi. **Hari Jizo**." The Young blonde held the snake hand-seal as his blonde spiky hair started to grow and cover his body; his blonde hair coiled around him until he had him almost covered except for a hand and a part of his head just for him to see outside.

Dispelling the technique, he knew that he'll have to train it further to do it hand-seal-less and to just call his hair's defense back and forth when necessary.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stepped over the Hokage Tower, many Shinobi were around. And also civilians, everybody knew that today the female Hokage was going to give a very important announcement.<p>

"Today; I would like to inform you of two things. The first one is; that the yondaime didn't beat the Kyubi." She informed out-loud, focusing chakra to her throat to augment the volume of her voice, everybody heard her and the older generation of Shinobi now knew what she was going to do.

The one that was uncomfortable of everyone was Hatake Kakashi.

'Oh no; this won't end well.' The jonin said as Gai approached at his side, he also had a stern face. "Kakashi." He said with a serious expression and the Silver Haired copi-ninja just stared at the fifth hokage.

"The Kyubi is a tailed beast, beings composed entirely of chakra; which makes it impossible for them to be defeated or killed by normal means. The only way to defeat them is by sealing them upon a person, these people are titled; Jinchuuriki." The Female Hokage said out-loud for all Shinobi to hear, this caused the curiosity of the younger generation of Shinobi, heck, even the academy students were hearing.

* * *

><p>'NARUTO!' Iruka thought as he ran away from the academy classroom, the academy students were left shocked as the Chunin practically ran away and with his eyes closed, Chunin Umino Iruka used his Echolocation to try and search for the young blonde.<p>

'Please Naruto, do be alright.' The Chunin started to search for Naruto in all the places; god may the villagers not just go into a 'demon beating spree' again or this will only go worse for the young blonde.

* * *

><p>""Kushina Uzumaki, Wife of the Fourth Hokage; was Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi before its attack." She spoke revealing a piece of confidential information for many, those intelligent started to make assumptions in their own minds.<p>

"On the Night of October Ninth; Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to Namikaze Minato's son; Naruto and. For everybody of us to be where we are, alive and well…he sacrificed his life and his wife's to seal the Kyubi, in his son. As a sacrifice for everybody of us, hence, Namikaze Naruto; is the Sandaime Kyubi Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf Village. May all those that mistreated him and beated him, carry this fact on their shoulders. You all disgust me." The fifth hokage started to throw papers from the very place she was and her face of anger, fury and disappointment in everyone was clear.

"There are for you to read his medical reports, ever since kushina was pregnant." Turning away, everyone was brought out of their musings when Izumo arrived panting and tired.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke escaped the village again!" Everybody turned their heads to the female Hokage who just sighed.

"Also, I hereby place a bounty of One million ryo for the Chunin, Jonin or ANBU who delivers me the head of Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utanane Koharu; for the charges of the intellectual crime behind the Uchiha Massacre and for illegal industrial espionage. I'll be waiting in my office." With a smirk, Tsunade disappeared and disorder was summoned on the hidden leaf village the moment she disappeared in a swirl of air and leaves.

* * *

><p>Disorder was summoned on the hidden leaf village, and after the information Tsunade said; Naruto opened his eyes and sighed.<p>

'Maybe I should've just not taken the title. Oh well, what's done it's done.' The young blonde thought as he calmly tried to make a rasengan in his hand without the need of a clone doing the rotation. His right palm was up as he tried to do the technique, yet, nothing happened; afar he just managed to summon the ball of chakra but it didn't rotated.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was doing paperwork in tranquility as all shinobi, civilians and heck even ANBU were running in search of the elders of Konoha like headless chickens. But what inspired such an attitude from the Fifth Hokage; with a sigh, she simply discarded older paperwork that was left in the desk that wasn't needed regarding all the dirty things that the piggish elders did and that her sensei permitted; just because their power was great.<p>

However, now that she was fifth and that those three out aged their days; it was better to just kill them already. And so, he ordered her Shinobi to do what SHE ORDERED.

There was always somebody with the need of money, and so, she left that mission open for whoever wanted to take it now; and her ANBU knew that when she said something it was mostly an order so. May Danzo, Homura and Koharu have a nice day being traced by her ANBU Black Ops; maybe she'll order her ANBU to pee on their corpses, who knows.

"Tsunade-sama!" A panting chunin arrived, it was Umino Iruka.

"Shouldn't you be at the academy Umino?" She asked with a risen eyebrow; however instead of being answered she was received by the concern of the Chunin. "Hokage-sama, Naruto's not in the village." However the chunin was received by a laugh. "Don't worry Iruka; The boy's a chunin already. He knows how to care of himself, he's training somewhere afar of the village. Outside of this uproar." Tsunade said and the Chunin-level shinobi nodded, but before he could go away, he was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Also, Chunin Umino Iruka. Take this." Tsunade said and she delivered a scroll to the Chunin who stared with surprise and catched the scroll from the Hokage that was concentrated on paperwork. "You're promoted to Jonin; as for today is your last day at the Academy. Make a full report of all your days as a teacher and bring me that book. This will be your last contribution to Konoha's Academy Umino. Congratulations, your next assignment will be given after you end your thesis." The fifth Hokage said, leaving the Chunin who was about to talk but he was received by the Hokage silencing him.

"You're dismissed Iruka. Report to me the next day for your next assignment to be given; and also the explanation of your Field Promotion."

Without protesting or disobeying, Iruka marched away from the place with a surprised expression on his face.

After years of service to the Academy, it ended quickly and swiftly with just a promotion and a goodbye to it.

With a sigh, Iruka walked the passages of the Hokage tower as he wondered about his first assignment as a Jonin. He knew that he had the knowledge and the capabilities to be Jonin; his extensive knowledge on the basics, his elemental ninjutsu knowledge, his fuinjutsu and barrier ninjutsu knowledge with the echolocation made him practically a good candidate for ANBU, yet; he was promoted automatically to Jonin without even being an ANBU.

That saved his worries.

* * *

><p>It only took a couple of hours before the heads of the three elders were delivered by a couple of ANBU who took the assignment and the bounty. This brought a sense of peace in the village, however; everybody wondered where Naruto was, he hasn't made a sign of life in the village ever since Tsunade revealed all secrets and purged Konoha of any dirtiness it had.<p>

Now finally the village can flourish without anything dark inside it anymore.

Because, for god sakes; we're not in wartimes to keep dark secrets anymore.

A particular kunoichi and now training under Tsunade; Haruno Sakura had returned to duty only after she survived the horrifying ordeal of Sasuke killing her, in a genjutsu of course; yet the experience she felt was so real that she now had a growing disgust for the Uchiha.

At the moment, she was in the hospital. With an injured fish at her front; Tsunade was in front of her with a stern gaze.

*Knock-Knock*

Tsunade turned and opened the door to see the young blonde Chunin to her surprise it was Naruto. While it didn't surprised her after the news of the Uchiha walking away again he made his presence known. The young blonde's reason for being here was different.

"Sakura; I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you from Sasuke." The young blonde hung his head, trying to apologize for being delayed in saving the person that he, at least, holds dear to him; dear because, he doesn't knows her opinion about her condition at all.

This however triggered a certain reaction from Sakura who up to this day didn't realize it.

"Naruto." She said looking at him before turning away and hanging her head in shame and sadness. "I'm sorry *hic* for being-." Sakura tried to apologize herself, since she was the one that must do so. "It doesn't matter anymore Sakura. What matters is that you're alive." The blonde said sincerely as he approached to the pink-haired girl and hugged her; the girl however broke in a fit of tears in his presence.

"Come, I'll invite you to eat somewhere." Naruto turned to Tsuande who nodded, and Sakura nodded cleaning the tears from her face. "Don't worry; I'm not getting any ideas." The young blonde said and both genin marched away from Tsunade's presence.

She had a passive smile on her face, finally the gaki's got some guts to do it and in the right situation where it demanded to take a breath and think things.

She thought about the Uchiha, her decision was good, placing him as an A-ranked Criminal and a high bounty for the boy would be enough for many to call for his head. And without elders to deny her of what's right; in the report of the ANBU it was covered that they were being held in guard by various type of ANBU trained shinobi of various ages.

'Root.' She scowled but to her surprise, they disposed of everyone in the clearing and brought the heads of the elders as she ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yakiniku-Q<strong>

While his status wasn't made official, Naruto took Sakura to Yakiniku-Q because to get her out of the sour mood of Sasuke and also to celebrate his promotion to Chunin.

"You got promoted?" Sakura asked as she sat, in one of the cushions and stared at the new uniform the blonde sported, she was received by a nervous laugh and the blonde scratching the back of his neck. "Well, Baa-chan told me that I deserved it. So she gave me the vest and Ero-sennin gave me the uniform." The blonde said and Sakura giggled slightly at the name he gave to Jiraiya and to the Hokage.

"I heard Tsunade-sama's speech." Sakura said turning from the menu to the blonde who only trailed off with a yes, his head was slightly saddened by it. "But I think that you're a hero for your sacrifice naruto. Your parents and you are heroes, for your actions, they saved all the persons that are around us now alive and well." The pink haired girl said firmly with a nod, this caused the blonde to feel estrange about it. Yet, not voicing it he smiled.

"Thanks Sakura, it helps. Feel free to order anything, I'll pay." The young blonde said and the Sakura who nodded and started to cheerfully check the menu.

As they cooked their food, Sakura spoke to Naruto truthfully.

"Why did you bother in inviting me here?" The pink-haired girl asked, trying to get a reason to why she was here alone with the blonde "Well, I wanted to cheer you up after the whole ordeal. And to celebrate my Chunin title, though I couldn't find Kakashi-sensei." He said truthfully as he placed his cooked food on the plate and started to eat in silence.

"Sakura." The blonde said in seriousness as the pink-haired girl turned to the blonde, meeting his hardened determined gaze. This surprised her since most of the time the blonde is either goofy or just laughing and passing time with his friends; this got her edgy and nervous. "I know this will be hard but; Sasuke stated openly his hatred for the Hidden Leaf and that he'll do everything in his hands to get power." Naruto closed his eyes and Sakura had a sad frown, and her silence indicated that in her mind there was nothing to answer or counter those statements since she also heard from his very mouth, how much hatred he felt for the Hidden Leaf.

"I'll protect my precious people Sakura; I don't care about the cost, I don't care what it has to be done for them to feel secure and without worries. I'm sorry Sakura, but to me; Sasuke's an A-ranked criminal; and I can't forgive him what he tried to do to you or what he might do with other people." Naruto got up and his eyes met Sakura's. "That's why I'll train; I'll train nonstop to protect my precious people. And what Sasuke tried to do, influenced or not by orochimaru; deserves death." Naruto said with his face that showed slight anger; with a sigh, the blonde marched away.

He knew that sooner or later he had to say it to Sakura; he won't retrieve Sasuke anymore, he won't even try to do so.

With Naruto gone from Yakiniku-Q, Sakura staid alone in the restaurant; about to cry, she was surprised by Kakashi appearing in the very room she was.

"Sakura." Kakashi said to the young female who just started to cry, for the Jonin-sensei watching this broke his heart yet. It was necessary and he applauded Naruto for measuring the benefit of the few for the one of everyone. And as such, Naruto placed his precious people at the top of the list, the bonds he shaped; all those things he has fought against wind and storms.

'I wait you soon understand Naruto.' The jonin disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Sakura alone; she needed time into digesting the fact that Naruto has measured the situation to where he placed his precious people in the top of the list, even Naruto risked it by telling her she was one of his precious people too. Heck, the whole village people are his precious people and those all he has known, he bonded with them in some way, just like Zabuza and Haku.

* * *

><p>'I shouldn't have done that.' He thought sadly while walking into the streets, he told it too soon; yet those were his thoughts. His head turned to Ichiraku to meet Iruka eating ramen alone in the establishment. As he walked inside, with a struggled face on his visage; the recently titled Jonin turned to the young blonde who sat and asked for a Miso Ramen.<p>

"Are you alright Naruto?" Iruka asked to the young blonde who just sighed, looking at how Teuchi prepared the ramen. "I just told Sakura that the only way I'll return sasuke on the village will be with his head on a platter for the Hokage." The young blonde said and continued to look, to the ramen being prepared.

"_What will you do when they turn their backs from you? Nobody loves you. You don't understand the pain of loosing your loved ones, do you? Your fabled precious people enjoy beating you and treating you like dirt and you accept it, you're disgusting scumbag. You want me back! What will you do to change the village and the world's darkness? _ Up to this day, I haven't got the answer for all those questions Iruka-sensei." The young blonde said with a frown of frustration at how he can't answer those questions; however the blonde felt Iruka's hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find the answer Naruto, I believe in you. After all, you aren't your father's son for nothing." The Jonin spoke to the Chunin with sincerity, to which the blonde smiled at his sensei's sincerity. "Also sensei." Naruto took out from his flak jacket's pockets a blue headband, and gave it to Iruka. "Thanks for believing in me." The young blonde said; his new forehead protector had a black cloth with a shining hidden leaf village plate.

After eating ramen with Iruka, the blonde chunin marched away after waving his goodbyes to his sensei. Going to his apartment to sleep for the next day of early training in his now, private and favorite training ground.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade ordered Umino Iruka reported to her wearing a Konoha Jonin Flak Jacket instead of the Chunin variant of it. And with a firm stance, he waited for Tsunade's orders as she saw Iruka's thesis about Academy Teachings; detailing his struggles, situations and examples.<p>

"Alright Iruka; due to your extensive knowledge in Barrier Ninjutsu and Ninjutsu. I commend upon you the mission to be the one to be on the watch in Naruto's training. Also I you'll be his Fuinjutsu and Barrier Jutsu teacher." The fifth hokage ordered to the recently named Jonin who accepted his duty and immediately started his assignment, after being told that Naruto was training in the Nidaime's Mount.

* * *

><p>Wearing his chunin outfit; this consisted of black pants, black shinobi sandals, a black long-sleeved shirt with the uzumaki symbols in dark red on both of his shoulders, his black konoha forehead protector and his black gauntlets.<p>

The Namikaze Chunin was now in the grassy area; still not believing that he was ranked chunin after the many flaws he carries in his abilities. Being honest with himself, his over-reliance with Shadow clones made his fighting style predictable, and ninja were supposed to be unpredictable, to remain hidden and to attack when the enemy least expects it.

So his taijutsu needed to be polished, heck; it must be redone, reviewed and then polished for it to be seem less lousy. He Was lucky for bringing Sasuke back, even though if he only remembers Sasuke's taunts, whatever happened in that fight; he sure thanked Kami for his survival.

His Ninjutsu abilities were only the Rasengan and the Shadow Clone Jutsu; yet, Jiraiya helped to expand his abilities further with those hair techniques that he will start to train, and with a chakra paper waiting to be used to check his chakra natures. It only added more subjects to study; and that augmented the burden and responsibility.

And then, learning about Team Leadership and that hassle was also something else that must be added to his skill-set.

With a groan, the young blonde had the burden of the world over his shoulders, and for the first time in his life; he didn't know what to do first.

"You seem to be troubled." A voice brought out Naruto from his musings, the blonde who was formerly sitting in an Indian style on the grass turned his head to meet Umino Iruka dressed as a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf. "Iruka-sensei." The young blonde smiled to the Jonin who nodded at him, and sat at his side. "I've got many things to study Iruka-sensei, and the problem is that I don't know where to start." To Iruka this was a great step in Naruto's life, finally being able to think, rationalizing is situation; now the only part he had to learn is to be analytical and to meet answers.

"Tsunade promoted me to Jonin and gave me the mission to oversee your training and also to teach you Fuinjutsu and Barrier Ninjutsu; since you're a Jinchuuriki she's waiting you to at least start to understand your seal and to tweak it slightly for it to meet your own commodities." Iruka commented with a stern face before turning to the blonde, now that he gave a brief explanation of his assignment; the blonde Chunin nodded.

"You should start to think analytically Naruto, in the world of Shinobi. When a Chunin is placed with a certain problem, they must first do a full diagnosis of the problem, then trying to search for possible ways to solve it and then brining those solutions to the real life. Although, most don't understand it and just skip this important lesson; I believe that this will be useful for you." The Jonin guided naruto into the first step into how a chunin must see things, or at least, how they must see things.

"Now, from all the problems that you recognized. Which one do you believe must be of your greatest concern?" Iruka spoke and the young blonde closed his eyes and started to meditate on his decision. "Taijutsu." With a struggled face, after he told his answer it relaxed to a passive one, his answer was cutting and immediate.

"I'm only here to teach you about Fuinjutsu and Barrier Ninjutsu; and maybe to introduce you to the mindset of a Chunin. But, you're a Chunin now Naruto. That means, you must learn your own abilities by yourself and hone them by yourself." The Chunin said heaving a sigh while the blonde had a slight frown on his face. "However, I found a particular scroll on a trashcan of the library. At first I though of putting this on the academy for anyone to take; though, I believe it might be more useful to you." Iruka searched in his pouch for a scroll and then nodded.

The scroll was smelly since it passed most of its days already in an alley trash can but the blonde took it willing and bowed at his Sensei.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." The blonde said as he opened the scroll and started to read it. "Sukai Hashira Ken?" The young blonde asked with a face that contorted into a funny expression of question, Iruka laughed slightly before nodding. "Yes, it is." The Jonin said as he got up, the blonde turned to him, Iruka turned away.

"I'll be nearby." Disappearing using the leaf-style body-flicker technique Naruto was left alone to train the Sky Pillar Fist, as Naruto started to read he started to stretch his muscles and to do punches and kicks to a nearby tree. All his punches and kicks were with the same strength; this style however focused on the intensity of how the hips are pushed when each strike is done.

The Sky Pillar Fist is a particular style that at least, the blonde hasn't heard off; but in the scroll it entails that it's main focus is to use your opponents aggression against themselves, the quirk also was that most of its strikes were done with open palms; so for actual punches were like Open Palm strikes that must hurt and not just tickle.

So with even more effort and applying even more strength, the blonde punched the tree with his open palms and kicked the tree; his punches were on the same direction, but his kicks were in three different angles.

An upper angle for kicks on the head or in the neck, a medium angle for kicks on the chest area and also for kicking hands or wrists away and lower angle for kicking legs and ankles.

Now, to actually use the enemy's strength against themselves was to mostly expect the enemy to attack you and do nothing; well, it also had a look-out on those situations. And also, the meaning of using the enemy's strength by themselves meant that using one's strength and adding the strength of the strike of the enemy; it created a strike that was always progressive in its strength and not monotone.

After two hours of punching and kicking a tree, he heard Iruka calling him.

* * *

><p>"Alright Naruto; don't expect to win this one. We'll battle using only Taijutsu, no other ninja arts are allowed and you must apply what you've been studying." The Jonin ordered to the Chunin who nodded to the former academy instructor. Both fighters approached to a closer range and Iruka started with the first strike, a direct punch to the face, just as many other Genins and underlevelled ninja did.<p>

Blocking the punch with his right palm, the blonde chunin punched or palm stroked the Jonin in the chest. The Jonin felt the push, although it had strength, it still needed more to be considered a strike. Continuing; Iruka pulled his right hand and did a kick; to which the blonde moved his body to the right and regained position.

"Slow." The Jonin said as he brought his speed lesser and tried to go for a hook; to which the blonde stepped back slightly and blocked it with his left palm, but doing a fast movement for their slow combat; Iruka did a heel kick to the young blonde's chest. Managing to confuse and strike the blonde who was still getting a hang of his Taijutsu style.

"Alright, that's all." Iruka with his battle expression ordered the blonde who nodded and sighed. "Alright Naruto; you should train your Ninjutsu." Placing the suggestion upon the young blonde the jonin marched away with the body flicker; his mission was to teach Naruto Fuinjutsu and Barrier Ninjutsu; yet the blonde wasn't ready for learning such complex things.

So he kept on only keeping an eye on the blonde while he trained.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter and Prologue are up;<strong>

**I don't care about your flames dudes, really; although reviews make the difference. I'm here writing because I'm enjoying this, I took the challenge to test myself into writing something outside of Sonic the Hedgehog; and here is it. **

**Probably I'll continue Non-Equal Existence depending on how much laziness I have. Yet, thank you for your views, it helps.**

.


	3. Chapter 2

II. Changes

Naruto's opinion over the village was at the moment placed where he kept his utmost security; and that meant that he preferred to stay in his training ground and sleep there than returning to the village and see that maybe the villagers have again stolen his things and maybe even damaged his only property.

The young blonde teen, already a Chunin had to measure the situation to where he could keep his self integrity and also the village's; after all, there was no use in bantering and ranting to angry villagers that can't still let the issues that happened twelve years ago, and he neither wanted to hear people doubting the Hokage or ordering her to demote him to genin.

After the Fifth Hokage decided to tell his condition as Jinchuuriki and also revealing to him that his mother was Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi; brief ideas were the only things he could apply to try to find self comprehension on his mother, since, she might also have been burdened as being the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki without wanting it.

The young blonde continued his training after doing a Brief Taijutsu spar with Iruka.

"Mi; **Ninpou: Ranjishigami no Jutsu**." By manipulating his hair's growth, from his blonde hair, from his short blonde hair; it continued to grow mainly in the back of his head, creating a big bundle of blonde mass, that opened a mouth to reveal sharp teeth; glaring at the tree he's been attacking earlier in his Taijutsu practice; the mass beheaded against the tree, biting upon it, enough to leave mark yet not to break it.

Dispelling the technique, the young blonde continued his musings.

He preferred to continue his training than to meet his friends; some might've already guessed it after Neji's fight when he reopened his coils by using the chakra of the Kyubi, although, he still feared that his very comrades and the ones he treats as friends turn their backs on him. After all, Sasuke's taunts on his fight at the battle of the valley held a bit of truth in them.

And while Naruto may've been called Uzumaki by many, his parent's scroll revealed to him that it was quite the contrary. That he was registered as Namikaze upon birth, yet, kept the name Uzumaki for protection from Iwagakure ninja or missing-ninja that might attempt on his life. Although, their scroll contained mostly a brief story of how they came to be a couple and their expectations of how they would mould their family.

His parent's passing made him sulk internally at the fact that innocent people in this world die, better yet, he still had to know what happened that day that caused it all.

Because, from what the scroll his parent's gave him described; his mother's seal had the kyubi sealed tighter than his seal. And yet with his father being a seal master, the Kyubi had the chance to kill them both.

With a frown, the young blonde was brought again to his training.

"Tora-Hitsuji-Ne;** Hari Shibaru**." The blonde chunin's hair grew again, yet this time it was uniformly; as his locks started to snake around the tree he did a tiger hand-seal. The hair tightened its hold on the tree and then, he spiked his chakra and his hair spiked.

"Tora-Ushi-Inu-U-Mi; **Futon: Daitoppa**." Focusing his chakra to try and create a big gust of wind, the Young blonde did enough to shake the branches of some trees, yet, he would need to focus more power if he wanted to start to knock of branches from trees.

"Tori-Uma-Inu-Hitsuji-Tatsu; **Konoha Futon: Kaze no Yaiba.**" And in the same tree he's been attacking, a dent and almost hole was made; the revered blade of wind technique had many variations depending on the village; the technique that jiraiya gave him was the version of Konoha which was very similar to the one that Sunagakure ninja use; however this one uses hand-seals.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat behind the raging waterfall; with his eyes closed. The constant sound of the waterfall falling gave him a constant source for his echolocation to work and to focus his senses upon Naruto; while his echolocation was useful, his extent knowledge on chakra offered him a pseudo sensorial-technique that permitted him to sense his surroundings and the type of chakra Naruto was using.<p>

From his range of vision, he could see the blonde doing hand-seals and accumulating fire-chakra on his lung; expelling the chakra, it created a sizeable ball of flames; yet to the former academy instructor's surprise, the boy did hand-seals with a fast speed, yet still for a jounin, were slow.

And with a gust of wind, the fire technique got stronger and hit the tree; successfully lighting it up in flames and destroying it.

Opening his eyes; Umino Iruka nodded.

'He's prepared.' The Chunin spoke, acknowledging the fact that the blonde was progressing nicely with his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu training. While only in knowledge of three elemental techniques that he guessed the Toad Sage Jiraiya gave him to study; it was time to start teaching to he blonde the first steps on Fuinjutsu. And since hours have passed already, the sun was starting to strike; so, to settle down after using his chakra reserves and training his body was the most recommended thing to do.

Getting up from his former sitting lotus position, Iruka walked his path towards the grassy field where the blonde trained.

* * *

><p>Focusing chakra on his hand; it took Naruto time to finally form a decent rasengan without the help of a clone; slamming it to another tree. He saw that the power was lessened in comparison to other rasengan, that must meant that he still had to master it before he could add an element to it.<p>

"Alright Naruto; it's time to start Fuinjutsu." The Jonin instructed to the blonde chunin who nodded obediently and sat in an Indian style on the grass as the Jonin started to lecture him about Fuinjutsu and its usage.

"The art of Sealing is a complex one; it requires studying and learning about each and every type of kamons that each seal has; a kamon is the number of seals a seal overall has; for example. A seal as whole, can be imbalanced when an odd-kamon'd seal is placed on an even-kamon'd seal. This art is dangerous Naruto, most shinobi without Fuinjutsu knowledge have tried to replicate the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin Formula and most…ended in gruesome results. And your mother Kushina used special and unique explosive tags that were powerful than common ones." Umino Iruka spoke and the blonde brought the Chunin out of its musings.

"Did you know my parents Iruka-sensei?" The young blonde chunin asked and the Jonin sighed, nodding slightly the man smiled. "I only met your father once. I had a chance to speak with your father and your pregnant mother once, when I was an academy student." Iruka spoke relaxing his stance slightly, remembered how he met the legendary Kiroi Senko of the Hidden Leaf and the Akai Chishio no Habanero.

"They were good people Naruto; although your father was always a busy man, he loved everybody in the village and treated them all as family. His assistant was Shikaku-sama; while your mother's students were Hayate and Ibiki." The Jonin spoke certainly of the people his parents were more connected with,

However, returning to the Fuinjutsu lesson; he knew that the blonde would go to the village to talk to these people and know more about his parents, while Iruka didn't like to be an intruder in other people's life, he was certainly happy that the blonde was making connections with each and every members of the village, maybe, just maybe, that could make him find the answer to all the questions that Sasuke asked him.

* * *

><p>The Fifth Hokage was doing paperwork in serenity, checking mission reports and making official the reports over the assassinations of the Konoha Elders; in her serenity a knock brought her out of her musings. Shizune gladly opened the door, and she was surprised to meet Shikaku Nara entering to the office.<p>

"Hokage-sama." The Jonin Commander of the Hidden Leaf village spoke and entered to the office. "Shikaku." The blonde hokage said surprised before pushing her papers to the side and leaning her back further on the hokage's desk.

"How's Shikamaru?" The blonde hokage made a personal question to the Commander, knowing how the boy's first mission as Chunin was hard for him since they were almost failing. "He's coping Hokage-sama, just today Asuma called for him and his teammates to meet him in the training ground. While he's a chunin; they must always train the formation and maintain it strong." The Nara mused in a professional tone and poker-faced, yet, his face lost its seriousness and went into one of slight concern.

"I'm here to ask about Naruto being gone from the village." The Nara said and the female hokage nodded, knowing the relationship the Nara had with the blonde's father it was only natural for him to ask now that he knew. "Also Hokage-sama, I want to know why they hid this from me." Speaking his anger, the fifth hokage gave a sigh and leaned forwards, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"Those were decisions that Hiruzen-sensei did Shikaku; they're not for me to answer. Neither am I to answer the fact that he left the three elders to grow in power and let them massacre the Uchiha clan and…have danzo accumulate all those Sharingan." The female hokage inquired and the Nara forgot about the Fourth's son to the more sensitive subject. "I heard that one of danzo's eyes had the Mangekyo Sharingan of the infamous Uchiha Shisui." The Commander voiced and the female Hokage nodded slowly, leaning her back on the chair again she spoke.

"And it has another proprietor that I believe, will use the eye swiftly. In fact Shizune, I would like you to go to the hospital and check his condition. After all, an eye transplant takes time for the body to grow to it." The female Hokage ordered to her assistant who immediately nodded and marched towards the hospital, leaving the Jonin Commander and the Hokage alone.

"You shouldn't worry Shikaku, I trusted Shisui's eye on the only person that we all know that can use it to all its potential." Tsunade spoke leaving a surprised Nara who only nodded. "And about Naruto, he's on the training ground number fourty-three; the nidaime's mount. Jonin Umino Iruka is in charge of his wellbeing as he trains his abilities further." The female hokage spoke poker-faced, with all the professionalism a Hokage can be with one of its subordinates.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama; Will Hatake Kakashi be able to use Uchiha Techniques, like the famed Tsukuyomi genjutsu?" The Nara asked to the medic who just rested her chin on her knuckles, the Nara stroke a point that would be needed to be brought further experimentation on. "I am not certain about it Shikaku, we'll have to bring this idea into further experimentation before we can actually confirm it. Yet, you gave me an idea of what kakashi's next assignment would be. I'll have him train his Sharingan Dojutsu and use both of his Mangekyo Sharingan's to try and learn the Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kotoamatsukami and Susanoo." The fifth Hokage closed her eyes as she tried to think harder about the subject of Kakashi's update in power.

"Also Shikaku-san; I want you to leave this scrolls to male Neko. This will be his next assignments; although I would like you to read them and give me your opinion." The female Hokage passed the scrolls to her Jonin commander who opened them and got a surprised face.

"Is it alright to deface these corpses Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked and the female hokage sighed, knowing that an explanation would be needed to be brought forth to the Nara. "I've did some research on my Grandfather's and Granduncle's scripts about the Sharingan. Most of the information they got was also stolen from Uchiha Madara, and from we acquired of his Mangekyo Sharingan, was that his brother gave him his eyes. So, I'll need genetic enzyme from Hatake Sakumo's eyes and also from Uchiha Kagami. When the time comes; if kakashi looses his eye-sight; we might have the last pair of eyes he might need. I don't know Shikaku; but believe we might need this on a near future." The Hokage leaned her back on the desk, while she might've not liked the fact that she'll have to deface the resting place of three legendary shinobi.

The fact that Minato left a secret report of a masked man with a Sharingan that was able to control the Kyubi left only even more paranoia on the female Hokage. If she remembered, the only one that was able to control the Kyubi was her grandfather's archenemy Uchiha Madara.

The very same name that Minato spoke in the report.

If Uchiha Madara was on the Akatsuki that meant that he survived going against her grandfather; and his knowledge of many things that could change the shinobi world made the Akatsuki threat even bigger than just something superficial.

Her Grandfather wrote the senju clan legend that related them to the Uchiha and the sage of the six paths and his fabled eyes; The Rinnegan.

Yet, this was where she placed the gamble. Gambling her advanced knowledge in the medical field for trying to confirm theories of a legend that might as well be lie could be something dangerous and she knew it.

And that made her feel like a certain teammate of hers that likes to play god.

"I wish to take this assignment." Shikaku spoke surprising the Hokage; after reading the second assignment the Jonin Commander surprised the female hokage with the assignment that she was supposed to give to Yamato. "Shikaku, are you sure you can subdue Naruto if he ever looses control." The fifth hokage asked to the Nara who nodded in certainty, with a sigh; she nodded and gave to the Jonin Commander the second mission.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi woke up with his eyes bandaged, so; it was estrange to wake up and see darkness. "Kakashi." She heard a female voice that he knew; it was the Hokage's assistant Shizune Kato.<p>

"Shizune." The Jonin asked to the female voice that nodded and started to explain the situation. "The mission we called for you is for multiple purposes. For first instance, Uchiha Sasuke is an A-ranked Nuke-nin that will be trained by Orochimaru. And if his eyes reach to the next level, you might be a few of the only one that could go against him in equal grounds. The second fact is that, while Tsunade-sama doesn't likes to do this with her patients. You'll be subjected to an experiment she's gambling all her knowledge into. Yet for now, know that you'll be constantly in the care of Tsunade-sama." The female assistant of the Hokage spoke to the Jonin who nodded at the information he was given.

"We transplanted Uchiha Shisui's eye we recovered from Danzo Shimura's corpse on your other eye-socket. So, I recommend you don't overuse your eyes for now." The brown haired woman started to remove the covers from Kakashi's eyes, as he opened them he saw the world again, although his eyes were no longer his. The jonin accepted his new tool with open arms and he knew that having two sharingan only augmented his responsibility over the fact that the Hokage trusts him to use the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques in battle, if he ever needs them.

Shizune released Kakashi from the hospital; writting her report to the hokage about the eyes of Kakashi; both seemed to be not activated for some reason. Yet he retained the eye-color of the Uchiha and not his; which was expected after the eye transplant.

* * *

><p>After giving the first class of Fuinjutsu for Naruto; the blonde took it like a mouth to the water. Accepting the knowledge the Jonin gave him, the young blonde started with basic sealing; which was mostly of his things such as clothes, ninja-tools and such; while his artistic way to write was still barbaric and not artistic and gentle like Fuinjutsu users most do.<p>

"Naruto; while your kamons on the seal are being done with precision; you must train your calligraphy more to make those seals more clear and less rough." Iruka said his advice to the blonde who nodded to the advice he was given and continued writing various types of different vehicle and weapon storage seals.

With a frown, the blonde tried to make this one with precision just as Iruka advised him to; when he ended doing it, it looked uglier.

"You should do this more relaxed and less frustrated." The Jonin marched away in a swirl of leaves and wind, leaving the blonde alone to train fuinjutsu; who tried to take the advices that his new sensei was giving him. Breathing in and then exhaling, the young blonde took the brush again after he placed it to the side, and with concentration and little bothers, he started to do a storage seal.

Without discovering it, each trace he did; each ornament he placed; his heart beat lessened, his blood pressure minimized, and his breaths were deeper, silent and his lungs adapted to the position he was using.

And after minutes of trying to do a perfect work on his seal; he placed the brush aside and looked at the artistic seal; it looked less rough and this time, it looked like a work of art. Looking at it with a critical eye, the blonde was surprised that he did such a work.

"You finally discovered the secret of Fuinjutsu." Iruka spoke from behind the blonde, who sharply turned to meet his teacher who looked at the seal with a critical eye. "The seals or kamons that compose it look a lot clearer; the secret in doing fuinjutsu is minimizing the heartbeat; this automatically lessens the pulse." While not revealing it to the blonde, the less the beats the heart gave, the more hard was for sensors to trace a shinobi; so that's why in recon missions, most shinobi who don't learn to lessen their heart-beats are dead the moment they infiltrate.

"For now, this is today's lesson Naruto in Fuinjutsu Naruto. You should drop and ask a few D-ranks for the Hokage. While you may not like it; those D-ranks will make you more trustworthy in the eyes of the Hokage to take you into higher ranked missions." With that said, Iruka disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind, leaving the blonde alone who got up and pocketed the scroll where he wrote his artistic and perfect seal; pocketing it at the many bags his vest had, the chunin marched to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"I don't want a D-rank Asuma-sensei." Ino yamanaka protested against her Sensei Sarutobi Asuma who had a team composed of only Ino and Chouji since Shikamaru was Chunin; although that didn't prevented the Nara from training the Ino-Shika-Cho formation with Asuma.<p>

The Sarutobi sweat-dropped comically as he looked at the Hokage's risen eyebrow; however before anyone could speak a blonde Chunin appeared in the office.

"Baa-san." A voice spoke out and made everybody turn, the Hokage turned her eyes to the young Chunin who approached to her seat yet kept distance in respect. "I came here to take a D-rank mission." Naruto spoke with determination and ready to rush and do any chores that the Hokage might put him to do, not caring if they were embarrassing or boring.

"N-Naruto? Is that you!?" The platinum blonde girl asked bewildered not believing that the dead-last of the academy already made it to Chunin like shikamaru and the others were still behind him being Genin.

"Gaki; it's quite a surprise to meet you here." The Blonde Hokage said and the chunin nodded to his grandmother figure. "I realized that if I want to flourish as a shinobi, I must earn your trust Baa-chan." The young blonde trailed off while the female Hokage chuckled.

'So the gaki's finally getting down to earth.' The female Hokage said and took a scroll; throwing it to the blond chunin who caught it.

"Here's a C-Rank for you." The female Hokage said and continued giving information to the blonde. "Team Ten along with Shikamaru will go with you." The Hokage ordered to the young blonde who nodded and Tsunade's eyes got edgy. "Yet, the catch is that you'll be in charge of it. The Client will meet you in the northern gate of the village tomorrow at seven. Asuma, notify your genin and shikamaru of it. Any other commands will be given by you Naruto. Dismissed." Leaving the present surprised, the four were gone from the office.

Naruto had a face of confusion that went to one of firm determination.

"Asuma-sensei." Once outside of the office, the blonde stopped the sensei of the team who turned to meet the Chunin. "I heard from Iruka-sensei that you were a Wind-Release user. So if after this mission you've got free time. Can you please meet me in the training ground fourty-three?" The young chunin asked to the wind-release user who got surprised and nodded firmly.

"Alright Naruto; I'll meet you a day after you end your mission." The Sarutobi accepted the offer from the blonde with a firm nod and the blonde gave the scroll to the Sarutobi. "Can you give this scroll to Shikamaru; it has the outline of the mission." Knowing that it was a wise decision to give the mission outline to the young Nara, the Sarutobi Jonin nodded and took the scroll from the blonde.

The genin team left the chunin who after being outside of the Hokage tower immersed himself in the alleys; Naruto and the Village in general never had the greatest of history, both now that his condition was revealed publicly and with the Sandaime's law broken. Anybody could speak whatever they wanted of him out in the streets; and he didn't even want to speak of the condition his apartment was as.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had a sad frown as she stared at an ANBU report about Naruto's apartment complex that the Third gave to him after finding homeless, the house was vandalized the night she exposed his condition to the village. Reports of graffiti, broken windows, stolen furniture and even vandalized plants were on the report.<p>

'And even after I told them he's the Yondaime's son they still hate him.' The female Hokage stared with disgust at the report and started to crumble it in anger, it's just unbelievable that Naruto has sacrificed his life for the village and asking only little in return.

'One day Naruto, I believe you'll prove them all wrong one day. You'll have their respect.' The fifth Hokage spoke determinant and with a forlorn gaze to the door of her office, with Naruto being Chunin many things changed.

Yet, it was the same blonde who still kept everyone close to his heart and protecting them from any harm. Placing them all first before him.

'Naruto.' The fifth Hokage thought with a furthered sad frown before continuing her paperwork.

* * *

><p>Half an hour before the hour Naruto was already in the place; telling Iruka of his mission before sleeping on the very training ground he started to grow fond off. The Jonin ex-academy instructor escorted him to the place where he was going to lead his first C-Rank mission.<p>

To their surprise, Hatake Kakashi was there. His coal black eyes were upon Naruto while leaning on the post before the gates of the village.

"Naruto." Kakashi spoke to the blonde chunin who got his head up to meet the eyes of his former sensei. "Iruka." Greeting the recently named Jonin who greeted back at him; he turned to the blonde again and started his speech. "When I got my first mission as a Chunin; your father gave me two gifts. One of them being his signature technique the rasengan; usually, when a Jonin's student reaches to Chunin, they give him a personal gift when they lead their first mission. This is my gift for you Naruto." Kakashi took out a black obsidian box with white colored ornamental arrangements on it.

"I trust it to you because I know you'll take care of it." Kakashi said as Naruto opened the box, to reveal the Hakko Chakura To; the legendary sword that was made for Sakumo Hatake. The short sword is said to emit a white steak of chakra each time it's swung.

"It was originally from my father Sakumo Hatake; now I entrust it to you Naruto." The Legendary Copy-Ninja spoke to his now Chunin student who closed the box and held it near him. Naruto started to sniff; the silver-haired ninja was about to ask if the Chunin was alright, except he was tackled by a hug from the blonde chunin.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." The young blonde said and the student of the Fourth Hokage patted the head of the young blonde. 'Naruto, you've grown. I can assure you that Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would be proud of you.' The ninja thought, trying not to get touchy yet, it was impossible for him. When Gai and Kakashi were back in ANBU, when Gai got bold and serious as a Ninja; both were assigned by the third to take care of young Naruto when they could.

Although that didn't prevented the blonde from being beaten to a pulp by the villager's hatred each time he was outside on a mission. Still, he was Inu; and even though he couldn't protect Naruto most of the time. He always tried to bring a smile to his sensei's son each time he could.

"You're a Chunin Naruto." Kakashi said and the young blonde nodded, retreating from the Jonin he hugged, sniffing and hiccupping; trying to calm his happiness. On his face was a smile, a true smile.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." The Chunin said strapping the tanto on his back just like kakashi once had.

"Good-luck Naruto." Bringing his orange book again to his front, he disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the young blonde alone with Iruka who spoke to the blonde. "Naruto; remember that, when leading a team. You've always got to focus on their survival." Knowing Iruka's message, the young blonde agreed to the comment of his teacher.

While Kakashi never taught him Shinobi Techniques, he taught him something that today made sense.

**Those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their comrades behind are worse than trash. **

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto thanked Iruka bearing a smile and cleaning the tears of the ordeal he had with Kakashi earlier.

Knowing that the client and his team will arrive soon, the young blonde Chunin fixated his expression to one of neutrality.

"Are you the Team Leader?" The chunin turned to meet a man dressed in an expensive kimono. "Yes sir, although I'll have somebody backing me up also." The young chunin spoke, bowing to the elder in respect who only nodded.

When the hour arrived, sharply the members of team ten arrived; Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru appeared, the Nara took note of the blonde's chunin garment and muttered to himself something out loud.

"Shikamaru." The blonde called for his equal ranked member on the team and with a slow and lazy pace, the young Nara went to the blonde chunin.

"From what the report said, there are various bandit camps near the road?" The young blonde said and the young Nara closed his eyes and started to think. "We'll follow the main road; protecting the escort in a diamond formation. Chouji will go to the front, Ino left, Shikamaru behind and I to the right." Naruto thought of it fast from each of the abilities that he knew of each of the members of the team, knowing that the three worked in sync it was a lot better since he didn't have to deal with them.

Shikamaru was behind because shadow imitation technique, any assailants that may try to attack will be taken prisoners; yet that also leaves him vulnerable from behind, so he'll have to make a Shadow Cone without the client nor anybody watching and he'll notify it to the Nara only.

Chouji was to the front because he can hold any enemy in combat for shikamaru to use his shadow imitation technique.

Ino was at the side, to provide any assistance and also to keep protection of the client if shikamaru, chouji and he are fighting.

"I'll make a shadow clone to follow you from behind and have everyone protected." The blonde chunin whispered to the ears of the Nara when nobody had their eyes on them, and they got out of the gates of Konoha towards Yugakure.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be the Prelude to the Ultimate Weapon Arc, yet; Naruto's not going to participate in this Arc. His mission will be entirely different, and since Naruto's the main Character in this Fanfic. Then, while the other Konoha 11 go to Sunagakure, Naruto will be occupied in his first S-ranked Assassination Mission. <strong>

**Don't underestimate the Shodaime Hokage; he was a Senju and he also had the Knowledge of the Otsutsuki and the Rinngan; it was only right to leave that knowledge to the hidden leaf village and I believe he would've done good with that. **

**As for giving kakashi the eye of shisui that danzo held was also something that I did for giving Kakashi a power update, since Kakashi relies to much on jutsu copying and Kamui in Shippuden; I believe that giving him another sharingan eye will allow him to use a more refined and greater sense of jutsu copying, genjutsu usage and have not only the Eye of Hypnotism but also the Eye of Insight. Also, since both eyes have Mangekyo Sharingan, he'll make a greater use of the Kotomatsukami. **


	4. Chapter 3-1

III. Missions and Assignments I

Naruto and the members of team ten moved outside of the hidden village after the blonde was given his first C-Rank mission. The blonde now being a Chunin, it required a more mature outlook on everything and he was prepared to go against anything to have his baa-san's trust and protect all those precious to him.

After meeting with their client, who this time was somebody nicer than the time where they had their first client in the Land of Waves; their client was a political pawn of the Daimyo of the Land of Hot Water, that meant the man was a fat fish and he may be targeted or even kidnapped by anyone wanting the money the man boasted in even the very clothes he wore.

So, now far from the hidden leaf village; Chouji Akimichi was up front, with the chunin and leader to the right, with a rather silent Yamanaka Ino to the left and a passive and serene Shikamaru Nara behind; and with a shadow clone of the blonde.

When his clothes rose with his hands, he heard a cackling sound. Raising his index finger for Shikamaru to be on edge; racing through hand-seals he thought of them.

When Naruto's eyes got wide he immediately ordered.

"Defense." Ino and Chouji were surprised as Naruto went through a sequence of hand-seals. 'Tora-Ushi-Inu-U-Mi.' "**Futon: Daitoppa**." A strong gust of air struck to the northeast of their position and an explosion subsided; from the explosion's smoke, a shinobi appeared.

With a Kusagakure headband that was slashed horizontally in the plate and wearing a sleeveless black shirt, navy blue pants and gray shinobi sandals; with creamy skin and piercing gray eyes; with an odd colored green hair.

"I recommend you kids to give us the man." The man leaked a strong quantity of K.I; making Ino and Chouji struggle; Shikamaru and Naruto got weary that two others appeared.

A dark brown haired woman with long hair that reached only to her shoulders, khaki shinobi pants, a slashed Takigakure plate, a long-sleeved brown turtleneck and tan skinned; her naked feet were on the surface.

A gruff and average heighted man wearing a dark flak jacket styled as the ones that Otogakure ninja use, black pants and long-sleeved royal blue turtleneck, and black sandals; his spiked brown hair made him look like an Iwa shinobi.

"Troublesome." The young Nara said glaring at the two enemies in front of him; ready to call for the bounty of the man. His expression was one of dire concentration while keeping a glare on his enemies.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji; you get the ones in the back. I'll get the one in the front." Doing a cross hand-seal, a shadow clone emerged and the blonde Chunin threw a kunai towards the man; who was about to evade, except he did a tiger hand-seal and the kunai's sharp edge glowed, from it many other weapons assaulted the Kusagakure missing-ninja who jumped away and those that tried to reach him, simply were stopped on their marks the moment he extended right arm and kept an open palm.<p>

'He's no ordinary shinobi.' The blonde thought sharply, knowing that throwing kunai with seals won't work; he'll have to go to a closer type of combat if he wanted to survive. Rushing, the blonde tried to kick the man on the chest, only to meet him block it and through an invisible force, he pulled one of the kunai the blonde used towards his right hand and trusted towards the blonde's chest.

With an edgy face, he immediately blocked the trust with the white chakra blade that kakashi gave to him as a gift and preparing a fast rasengan, not caring how it was; he trusted it towards the chest of the missing-nin.

Tora-Hitsuji-Ne

"**Hari Shibaru**." His golden blonde locks started to grow as they started to bind the kusagakure missing-ninja; inside him he was actually hyper for having his first battle against a ninja, however he also frowned that he still had an over-reliance on the Rasengan; a technique that he still hasn't mastered.

Brining the Missing-ninja with him, he walked back towards the place where he left the client protected with a shadow clone.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was facing now a shock after he killed the dark brown haired woman who was about to use her claws to kill Chouji; he didn't know what made him do it, he wanted to protect his comrade from harm after he subdued the gruff man immediately. However the woman had speed and she attacked Chouji before he could even do anything, and now; from the woman there was a throat cut.<p>

Ino threw up and Chouji followed her afterwards, while he just had a face of shock.

"Shikamaru." The blonde Chunin called and saw that the Nara was shocked; watching the corpse of the woman, he gulped and saw the state of Ino and Chouji; knowing that he'll need to notificate the hokage about this development and maybe even aid for support.

"I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji;** Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" Slamming his hand on the surface, a small orange toad appeared and its voice filled Naruto with a slight comfort, knowing that he summoned no stranger.

"**Hey.**" The toad spoke earnin g the attention of the client, the toad turned to see the blonde's hair grown and binding a shinobi who was fighting the bindings; but they were so tight and as such; the man couldn't move.

His hair grew another extension and assaulted the gruff man; tightening his hold.

"Shikamaru, you can release your Shadow Possession, I've got it covered." The Blonde replied to the Nara who immediately freed the jutsu and went to his teammates, trying to forget the shock but it wasn't so easy.

"**You turned chunin!?**" A surprised and anxious Gamakichi asked to the young blonde who laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I might take on that sake offer from Gamabunta when I end this mission to celebrate with Jiraiya-sensei. I need a favor 'Kichi, think you can do it?" The blonde chunin asked to the frog that nodded and accepted the task.

"Well, I'm going to write two messages." Naruto took out two provisionary scrolls; he started to write on the first one, he would deliver information to Ero-Sennin first. Knowing that the man had a spy-network, he started to compose the message for his sensei, asking mostly for a meeting with him on Yugakure, since that was the place he was going to escort the man. He approached both of his former enemies and removed the bindings on their heads.

He composed another message to Tsunade, concerning the situation they met in the mission and asking for reinforcements. Even he gave a few suggestions of those that might be of help in this situation; he placed three names only.

Hatake Kakashi

Umino Iruka

Sarutobi Asuma

Yet he marked Asuma's name boldly since the man was team ten's sensei and it would be better to have him in the mission, to try and ease up Shikamaru from his edginess and tr to bring him to an area of more comfort.

Giving the two scrolls to Gamakichi, the blonde gave instructions to deliver the one to Tsunade first and the other to Jiraiya later. While he didn't want to pressure the Toad Sage into teaching him even more techniques, he knew that it wouldn't be bad to have him review his progress overall, and even having his guidance on his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu would be better. However, before the Toad was gone, he asked if there was any toad that could seal criminals inside a scroll.

And Gerotora was the answer; when Gamakichi disappeared in a poof of smoke, a big and scroll resembling toad appeared later.

The scroll toad appeared later in front of Naruto.

"I'm here to seal two persons, to be delivered to Tsunade." The young blonde said and Gerotora was about to protest, yet; while usually most summoners use him to seal secrets. The toad nodded and rolled itself, placing a blank paper before naruto.

What he was about to do was a rink he had to take; yet, if Iruka said that living beings could be sealed, then why not these two criminals. And so, he started to write a common storage seal, the seal was not big yet not tiny since the page was big. After he crafted it he placed both missing-ninja on the scroll and he activated it.

The persons disappeared from the hold of his jutsu and the seal started to glow blue that must mean that life was inside it then.

"Please do take them to Tsunade." The blonde chunin spoke sternly to the scroll toad that closed itself and gave a firm nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, the blonde dispelled his shadow clone and nodded to the man.<p>

"I've notified the Hokage of our actual situation. We'll progress with a slower pace than before to allow somebody to be of help." Naruto informed to his teammates and to his client, knowing that it was the right thing to do; and none of his teammates protested, and they hit the road again.

* * *

><p>After two hours of constant road traveling in a slow pace that even felt slow to the man, somebody approached from the road; the figure made itself known. It was Asuma; who immediately went to Naruto before he went to his genin.<p>

"I've heard the report from Tsunade-sama, you've done well Naruto." The Sarutobi complimented on Naruto's decision before excusing himself and going with his genin. While they not stopped, the Sarutobi took this moment to bond with his Genin as they went in direction to the land of Hot Water.

* * *

><p>The Land of Hot Water wasn't far from the land of fire or Konoha Either, when they reached to the land, Yugakure was even closer. When they arrived, they were received by Jiraiya of the Sannin who after receiving the Sarutobi and his Genin; he went to Naruto.<p>

"I saw Gamakichi's message." The Toad Sage replied to the young blonde who nodded to the man; the young blonde's face expressed how tired he felt of all the bothers he carried, mostly if he made his mission well. "I wanted to meet you here for you to review me on my progress Ero-sennin." The blonde chunin inquired to the Toad Sage who nodded apprehensively and gestured him and his team to follow him to a hotel.

The mission was actually to just escort the client to Yugakure, yet the only thing right now was that it was better to return to Konoha tomorrow with more energies and also it was better for Asuma to have a speech with his team more secluded and comfort.

When they went into an hotel, Jiraiya gestured Naruto to follow him to a forest at the outskirts of the town, following the Toad Sage, now both were on the clearing.

"Alright, I gave you three elemental jutsu. Two of Wind, one of Fire; I also gave you four hair control techniques." The Toad Sage spoke to the young blonde who agreed to the Toad Sage, and he started to show him his Techniques in Ninjutsu.

* * *

><p>"Your hair must be longer for the techniques to take less chakra from you. Since wind is your natural element, you should use only a tiger hand-seal for it and for the blade of wind must be the same. I know you're prepared for this techniques; Naruto, it contains two suiton jutsu, a raiton and two doton jutsu. When you have these techniques at a good range; then we'll go to more advanced subjects. For now, you've gotten the grasp of two of the five elements; if you want to expand your elemental ninjutsu techniques, then; I recommend you to go to the library of Konoha. There you'll meet useful jutsu, although, I recommend you to keep the number of techniques for each element uniform and apply the same chakra for each and every technique. Over the time, you'll have nature for all the five elements and it'll be a natural for you to change from one chakra nature to another." The Toad Sage spoke and then got into a fighting stance.<p>

"You also told me you wanted me to review your Taijutsu. From what you reported me, you've been learning a new Taijutsu style that focuses on Palm Strikes instead of common closed palm strikes. We'll increase the speed to a constant one Naruto." The Toad sage extended his right arm and with an open palm, he taunted the blonde to come at him with all he had.

Naruto rushed to the sannin and started with a kick to the man's head, only for it to be blocked, the toad sage replied with a strong fist to the chunin's shoulder, not expecting it, the blonde was stricken on his left shoulder, this caused the blonde to move his hips as he did a strike to the toad sage's chest, the strike contained the force that Jiraiya's punch had and the strength of Naruto's strike; The toad sage received the strike and took distance.

"Alright Naruto; i recommend you to spar with your clones to increase the ratio of countering and answer to an opponents strikes. You should also advance since all your strikes are usually from a novice trainee level." The Toad Sage spoke analyzing the young blonde, with a nod; Jiraiya knew that the boy would be a splendid Shinobi and maybe he could even surpass his father in many ways.

"Alright Naruto, you've done a great start." The Toad Sage commented, he was actually proud that the young boy has progressed nicely with the techniques he's been teaching him. Although, he waited the boy to follow his advices on training; with a perverted smirk the Toad Sage nodded.

"Well Naruto, if you don't need anything else. I'll head to do some research." The Toad Sage disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind as he giggled perversely, leaving a sighing Blonde Chunin. 'Will you ever change Ero-Sennin?' He thought about it before laughing slightly and marching away to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade sighed as she continued doing paperwork. She gave Naruto the shortest C-rank and to her surprise, it turned A-rank for the fact that three missing-nin appeared, not only that but Shikamaru also had his first kill. Knowing that it was better for Shikamaru to inform his father, she gave the report to Shikaku and the man marched away strangely.

But at least, Naruto has made good decisions and has done everything for the benefit and protection of the client and his teammates, so to her; Naruto's now an official Chunin. With a sigh, the blonde woman reclined on her chair to see the outside of the hidden leaf village during the sunset.

The mission she gave to Naruto was for the young blonde to get the hang of how Chunin-Level missions are, and although, this could have even be performed by a Genin-Team swiftly and without any struggle and return he very same day. The Missing-nin appearing was the factor she took to make it a C-rank mission.

Just a few minutes ago Iruka came and when he was notified by Naruto's actions, he expressed being proud of the fact that the blonde has shown excellent maturity, and professionalism a Chunin-Ranked Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf has.

Gamkichi also told her of the message he had to Jiraiya and there was found a connection and possibility for the Toad Sage to train the young blonde, while not traveling with the Sage, he can send a message to the Sage each time he goes out on a mission and determining on its conditions, if he could stay then the young blonde can train with the Toad Sage some time, as his progress is reviewed by both Iruka and Jiraiya.

"Alright, Now that the Gaki has gotten a hang of it. I can at least know that he'll perform swiftly on any C-rank mission I give him now." Tsunade said but something brought her out of her musings, it was a knock on her door, accepting it; to her surprise it was one of the Shinobi responsible for the Konoha Aviary.

"Hokage-sama, a special message from Gaara has arrived to you." The young shinobi, with chunin uniform; dark brown haired, tan skinned, slim with not that much muscle and even some far on his abdomen and with glasses on his eyes spoke. The Hokage opened the letter and started tor read it, immediately she took out a piece of paper and started to write names.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Tenten**

She started to write all the names of the Konoha eleven except Naruto's, since she had another mission for him. To her office, earlier in the day a personal letter concerning the Daimyo arrived; to her surprise the Daimyo had the little sense of paranoia concerning his right-hand man. And so, he gave strict orders for the man to be assassinated or if it could, be interrogated and then assassinated.

The only condition was that the Daimyo hereby denies the help of any Jonin or ANBU-level shinobi, which leaves little to no election in Chunin-Ranked Shinobi with enough sense of hideousness to do so. The only person she could trust, in Chunin-level to make such assignment, was; Naruto.

While he may not have the experience to do an S-ranked mission as this one since, the consequences were, of epic proportions if any mistake was done. She believed that if the blonde actually did the mission, then maybe he'll earn a place on ANBU or heck, he might have the Daimyo's recommendation for his Jonin Promotion, maybe not now since he requires more experience yet his promotion might be getting nearer and nearer.

'It all depends on his performance. If he performs well, I might consider inviting him to ANBU when the time's right; after Jiraiya and Iruka polish his abilities better. And he retains a hold over his abilities better and he trains his control with the Kyubi.' The female Hokage thought about it; with a sigh she knew that the only place Naruto would develop his Kyubi controlling abilities were in Kumogakure where it is said that their Jinchuuriki got full control of their beasts.

'When he accommodates to ANBU, I'll send him periodically to the Hidden Cloud. I'll make an alliance and I'll make him ambassador with both of our villages. I'll send a message to the Yondaime Raikage concerning about it, formally.' Tsunade thought and started to write a letter for the Yondaime Raikage; since the connection between Kage's was broken since the Third Shinobi World War Tsunade thought that maybe she could reinstate a connection with a Hidden Village that the leaf, in particular had a bad relationship with.

And so, going for a higher bet; She wrote about the masked man that Minato reported on the day of the Kyubi attack, personally not believing the man to be Uchiha Madara since the man retained both eyes before dying, implying that this masked member capable of controlling biju is in Akatsuki, speaking more of the organizations origins from the papers that ANBU ransacked from the Root Archives. Implying that this member was an Uzumaki with the rinnegan, yet; the rinnegan was supposed to be originated from the mixture of Senju and Uchiha genes.

After writing a lengthy letter for the Raikage concerning about the actual state of their relationship between their villages, then concerning the worldwide threat of akatsuki and the mysterious masked man and finally the objective of maybe Konoha having an alliance with the Hidden Cloud Village with the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and the Fourth's Son working as the Ambassador between both villages.

Giving an ANBU she trusted the letter, the female Hokage leaned back on the chair.

'It's better to not keep secrets between us now that all the hidden villages have a common threat.' The Fifth Hokage thought about it, knowing that she has done a good decision at informing the Raikage and tryng to strike an alliance with the Hidden Cloud, since their Jinchuuriki could give training to Naruto in controlling his tailed beast's power.

* * *

><p>Naruto's team arrived the next day in the afternoon to the hidden leaf village; when they arrived Naruto was surprised to see Temari and Kankuro on the Hokage's office; since most of the journey everybody was silent and Jiraiya went away to continue with his Spy-network and his research, left little to no things to talk with the others.<p>

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Asuma, Temari and Kankuro stood before the Hokage.

"Reporting back from the C-Rank assignment Baa-chan." The blonde boy said to the fifth hokage who nodded, and turned to Temari and Kankuro. "I received Gaara's letter yesterday. I'm commissioning the Konoha Nine with Shikamaru as team leader to aid you in the search of Matsuri." Tsunade gave the official document stating it to Temari as the female Hokage turned to Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Be prepared to leave in one hour. Everyone except for Naruto is dismissed. ANBU included." The female Hokage sighed and everyone got out of her office, applying the protocol that's done when an S-rank mission is assigned, Tsuande flared her chakra around her office and sound-blocking seals appeared around the walls, windows and even the door.

* * *

><p>Asuma got surprised, yet he smiled.<p>

'That boy is another thing.' The Sarutobi smiled, knowing that the boy will be assigned his first S-rank mission as a Chunin. Usually Chunin get assigned these on war-times, yet sometimes when there are political problems, and only in vary dangerous ones, the politicians usually wanted Chunin-Level ninja to go since those were in their eyes, most trustworthy than ANBU or Jonin.

"Asuma-sensei." Ino Yamanaka spoke to her sensei that just turned to her with an expression that gave off attention. "Why did Hokage-sama flared her chakra and then I couldn't sense anything?" The young yamanaka asked in question as the Sand siblings got shocked, because they knew the procedure that Kage use when assigning S-rank rank missions.

"I'm not supposed to say this, but. When a Kage dismisses everyone except one shinobi and flares her chakra, it activates special sound-blocking seals around her office. This is a missive Kage's always use when assigning important S-rank missions." Asuma Sarutobi explained to her genin students and to shikamaru, who only absorbed the knowledge they've been given.

"So…" Chouji trailed off as Ino fumed in anger. "I can't believe Naruto-baka's the first getting an S-ranked mission." Ino said it openly before the Sarutobi sighed. "Ino, a Shinobi never talks about S-rank missions. It's forbidden and its one of the many rules of Shinobi. If anyone hears you gossiping about an S-rank mission, the punishment can be from being demoted a rank to actual death." The Sarutobi spoke with dead seriousness to his students who only remained silent, then Ino came with another question.

"Then if it's all serious why not choose Shikamaru?" The female blonde haired girl asked and the Sarutobi sighed at the lenience of his female student. "My father once told me this. _Sometimes, special people are called; those called will be given a test to see if they can be the fire of the village's darkness. If their will of fire prevails and lights through the darkness, then, those special people are __**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**__…the light in the village's darkness._ Naruto has a special light that makes everything around him change; he has that will of fire that my father preached about all the times. His loneliness made him stronger and his will to protect his precious people; will not only be of those special people now, instead, it'll be the whole village." The Sarutobi said, while he was certain Naruto won't be going to ANBU until he's at least of fourteen, since he could guess from the Hokage's personal feelings with Naruto.

Although that Naruto in ANBU theory being vague if not, even a lie.

"Although it all might be a wrong superstition, so don't get your hopes up though." The male Jonin sensei spoke and trailed off with his students in tow.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stared at Naruto who stood firmly waiting for the Hokage's orders.<p>

"Naruto." The fifth Hokage said with a stern face, with all her professionalism as hokage placed on her face, she was debating whether or not this was a good decision, but she already choose it and she believed in the young blonde, if he could do a C-rank and return with his comrades not being hurt too much; then maybe, then maybe he's ready.

And since he's the only one she could trust with this type of assignment, it all points towards Naruto.

"Naruto, the brief summary for your report made me think and confirm that you've matured." The female hokage leaned forward and rested her chin on her knuckles. Her eyes glaring hardly at the blonde at her front; she was about to ask a question hat would define Naruto's future.

"Naruto, if you were the leader of a team and Uchiha Itachi's following you and your team. You're not afar from the village yet you're tired and the chakra reserves of your comrades is about to be depleted. What would you do; Face Itachi and try to bring him back to the village. Give your comrades a chance to escape as you distract Itachi." The Hokage gave the situation to the blonde and the Chunin thought about it deeply.

"While I would give my comrades a chance to escape, I could also prepare a fast trap and we three could escape since, a team must always be there; be it good or bad." The young blonde suggested and surprised the female Hokage who nodded and gave a small smile. Rising her head from her knuckles she placed a scroll on the table.

"Naruto, this is your next mission. It's an S-Rank Assignment you'll do alone. So, you'll read it and when you end of reading it you'll have to memorize the parameters of the intel and destroy the scroll. Leaving nothing but ashes of it; you're to tell no one of this mission and when you'll return, you'll give to me the report personally." The female hokage inquired the order to the young blonde who firmly did a nod. Usually, all the missions were given in the Mission Assignment Desk; yet the office was temporary closed and since this was an S-rank Mission, the secrecy has to be kept on the maximum.

"Then, this is yours." Tsunade handed the scroll to the blonde who took it and read it in front of the Hokage.

The young blonde was surprised that the mission was from the very Daimyo of the Fire Country, better yet; he asked for Chunin-Level ninja only. As he continued to read the mission request, he started to read the parameters. He'll leave the gates tomorrow, five in the morning sharp.

Tsuande didn't had to worry bout the barrier team, since the Flak Jackets were for that, when a Chunin is instated they're given a flak jacket, these are immediately indentified by the arrier of the village and leaves the person to pass.

So, for Naruto to come and go to the village would be easy.

After reading the whole parameters, Naruto spilled a tiny fireball to the scroll that started to be burned, until the ashes were on the surface.

"You're dismissed Naruto." The blonde nodded to his Baa-chan and marched away from the Hokage-tower and going straight towards his training ground to meet Iruka; yet in his walk through the village at sunset he crashed into someone unexpected.

"Itai." A female voice brought him out of his musings as he got up; a brown haired girl with it arranged in two buns, wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons, dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals. 'Do I know her from somewhere?' He thought before eyeing her good and he remembered her. 'Oh, she's the scary and fiery gir that loves to use weaponry.' The blonde said as he extended his right arm and kept his hand for her to use.

"Need a hand?" He asked and Tenten's brown eyes met the deep blue eyes of Naruto. "Thank you." She said taking his hand and getting up. The female took a time to look at the blonde and was surprised at what she saw, the blonde boy that defeated Neji wore a Chunin Uniform. "Aren't you supposed to go with Shikamaru and the others to Suna?" The blonde asked and the bun-haired girl laughed nervously. "Well, they didn't told me anything. So I stayed here." The bun haired girl said looking again at the blonde and not believing it.

"You're Naruto right?" Tenten asked to the blonde who nodded to the girl, the young boy, not knowing her name asked her. "Well. I remember meeting you at the Chunin exams. But, What's your name?" The blonde chunin asked to her while he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, this caused Tenten to stay shocked before she got serious.

"Tenten, my name's tenten." The bun-haired girl said to the blonde boy who got out of his musings and heard her. He got silent and he nodded. "I won't forget it." The young blonde said and before they could part ways, his stomach growled in hunger.

Tenten raised an eyebrow surprised at the blonde chunin's antics.

"Hey; um. You're in the mood for some Dango?" The blonde asked to the young bun-haired girl who was surprised and nodded, since she was supposed to go to a mission tomorrow, and her teammates just left today to Suna. "Well…I can go. With a strong and handsome chunin with me, what can go wrong?" Tenten teased the blonde who just blushed slightly and that sealed it, the both walked towards the Dango Shop.

* * *

><p>Using the crystal ball from the Third Hokage, Tsunade stared at the scene and smirked evily. Now she can blackmail the blonde chunin, with an evil smirk, she started to stalk further the blonde's first date.<p>

'Oh Kushina, what would you have said about this?' The fifth hokage asked with an evil smirk, knowing that paperwork can come later; she fixated on using the crystal ball.

* * *

><p>When they went inside almost all the restaurant was filled with Shinobi minding their own business; so both Chunin and Genin took a table and sat.<p>

"So; How's everything been?" The young blonde asked to the young bun-haired girl who started to speak about her missions which mostly consisted of chores. "Also, I want to thank you." Tenten surprised Naruto who just got surprised. "For bringing Tsunade-sama to the hidden leaf; I've admired her ever since I've been little. So servicing a person such as herself makes me feel, anxious in a sense." The weapons expert said with sincerity to the blonde who just smiled kindly. "It's the last thing I could do for the village after the third went away." The young boy spoke deeply; the bun-haired girl did a minute of silence in respect to the fallen third.

After a waitress arrived and took their orders, both continued to speak.

Most of the time both spent it talking and enjoying their time together, while most of the subjects were on their training and about their time as genin; Tenten plain out spoke out her admiration for Tsunade and also for Neji.

'To think you wanted to destroy this Sasuke. Why?' The young blonde thought deeply before he was brought out of his musings by the waitress who left their plates.

The date with Tenten was actually a time the blonde could take to relax from the ordeal he had with Sakura which was related to Sasuke. It might've been little time but it brought the blonde more clarity and serenity.

After both were outside the restaurant and they walked the streets, Tenten was the first one to speak.

"You spaced out and looked sad in a moment." The bun-haired girl spoke in curiousity trying to ask to the blonde about; and, the Chunin felt better speaking his bothers than leaving them to himself. "Well, Sasuke stated his hatred for the village and promised to destroy it." The young blonde said it, this surprised the bun-haired girl. "He told me that since I've been alone most of my life I don't understand what it means to loose our loved ones, yet; not only days ago, while I've expected my parents to be alive they told me that they were already dead and that he was the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. I can't understand why he turned down the fact that everyone in this village likes him." The Chunin wondered to the bun-haired girl who staid silent and heard the blonde speak.

"I'll protect my precious people; the hokage, ero-sennin, old man Ichiraku; I'll protect everyone." The young blonde said it, the bun haired girl raised an eyebrow at this, 'protection?' she though before speaking to the blonde. "Protection; From what?" She thought before the blonde stopped before looking to the sky.

On his mind, Sasuke's glare upon him rested; his sharingan eyes blazing with hatred.

"Hatred." The young blonde opened his eyes and the word left the bun-haired girl silent. 'You're an interesting guy, Naruto.' Tenten thought before they ended in the girl's house, after all, Naruto was following the bun-haired girl.

"Thanks for the dinner." The genin thanked the chunin and Naruto just laughed shortly. "It was nothing, really." The blonde scratched the back of his head and smiled to her, Tenten being someone thankful showed her appreciation by kissing the blonde on the cheek and walking inside her house, leaving the blonde alone in the street, surprised.

Walking to his home, still surprised of what happened; he eventually reached to the training ground and slept there.

* * *

><p>The morning arrived and the Female Hokage knew that the young blonde was already gone on his first S-rank mission.<p>

Tsunade stared at a paper with Kakashi's medical diagnosis after his eye transplant; Shizune did a microbiological and genetical analysis of the eyes that were transplanted in the eye of Kakashi; to her surprise. After doing an aglutiation test with some leftover blood she had of some Uchiha; she compared the results and they were positive; so that meant that Hatake Kakashi had some Uchiha Genetic enzyme, enough to cause blood agglutination and Uchiha compatibility.

Still, that meant that the Copy-Ninja will have to constantly visit the Uchiha Clan's grounds that were left over. Knowing that his grandfather reported something in the stone monument of the Naka Shrine made Madara Change suddenly; she wrote another personal assignment for the copy-ninja.

"Bring me Kakashi to the office."

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the first part of my Third Chapter in Naruto Hariken; while some ask about how can Kakashi do the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu; techniques that were supposed to be exclusive to Sasuke and Itachi; the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu are related; if I'm not mistaken. While the Tsukuyomi requires the usage of chakra through a specific eye of both, the amaterasu requires another set of eyes. <strong>

**I deny such facts since Madara and Tobi were able to portray the Infinite and Limited Tsukuyomi; so that means that any Uchiha can learn the Uchiha Clan's techniques and they aren't…reserved to certain members. **

**The means, that Shisui could've learned the Tsukuyomi and the Kotoamatsuki and e a prodigy just as Itachi yet; he never focused his training and he was killed prematurely. **

**So Kakashi might be able to learn these techniques, yet; as Madara and many others stated it; their usage will eat more chakra than usual and they will leave eye-strain more faster than it does to a normal Uchiha. **

**While Itachi coped with it for almost a decade; Kakashi I believe; could hold using both Mangekyo and getting blind by five years; and that even means that the eye of Obito already being used might sever the sight of said eye first before the other. **

**As for Naruto beating a Nuke-Nin; you saw it, the missing nins he went against could be ranked maybe c-rank due to most of their abilities, the one that Naruto faced while was powerful also underestimated Naruto's abilities and hence the man fell to the chunin's new abilities. **


	5. Chapter 3-2

III. **Missions and Assignments part two…****Deadly Repercussions.**

The capital of the land of fire was big, and the blond was estranged that they were never talked about it; yet, as the mission parameters stated, in these lands civilians were almost the only type of people, with few wandering Shinobi and even Chunin coming only to see the sights. His objective was the political right-hand of the daimyo, who staid in a famous hotel he was also doing a reservation in; oN the highest room in the very top of the sky-scrapper-like building in the land's capital.

The interesting thing about it was the fact that most of the time, the riht-hand passed his time on his very own enterprises, on the highest sky-scrapper in the city; whoever the man was, had enough money to build such structural marvel and still pay his living arrangements in the, possibly, most altruistic hotel of the land of fire.

The young chunin after doing a reservation and paying with some of the money that was left for him to do the mission, the young blonde boy rested in the bed; his civilian clothes were composed of a dark royal blue kimono-like shirt, dark gray pants and lavender sandals. From one of the many windows that his room had, he stared at the capital city; the Daimyo's residence was a castle of only two levels yet wide.

His mission would start in the night; knowing that he'll have to infiltrate inside the biggest building somehow since its entrance was only for authorized personnel. The blonde rested his sight on the building as he walked to another angle in the room, to have a strategic view of it. Knowing that he'll have to kill, he closed his eyes, trying to get into his head the fact that he'll kill; that his first kill will be in this mission.

* * *

><p>On the hidden leaf village, on the Hokage's office a rather frowning Jonin looked dissatisfied at the orders of the Hokage; Jonin Umino Iruka rested his sight on the female Hokage who confessed to him openly that she sent the blonde boy to an S-ranked assassination mission.<p>

"Why Hokage-sama?" The Jonin asked frowning, his face expressing his disagreement with sending an unprepared element of the village into such a mission that required a certain level-headedness. The female hokage just sighed and leaned her back on her chair. "I did it because the parameters almost screamed for him to go Iruka; and, I also did it for the blonde to have his first kill. While I may not like the concept of Naruto killing…" The Hokage was silent before she straightened up and rested her chin on her knuckles. "I know it'll be necessary in the future; the Akatsuki members will hunt him. It's to kill or be killed in this world Iruka, and we must make him brace that reality." The fifth hokage explained briefly to the former academy instructor, who just nodded.

"I'm sorry for questioning your orders Hokage-sama." The Jonin sentenced and bowed in respect to the female Hokage who just leaned back on her chair.

The female Hokage trusted the blonde in doing his mission; knowing that he read the parameters clearly, it stated that the kill had to be done in the night where the man was closed in his office on his very building. While they didn't know what type of corporative business the man did. The daimyo wanted to be clean and to not be related to anything what happened in the assassination or the implications will be political and risky for him.

And Tsunade understood it clear, knowing that she'll have to clean her hands if ever somebody questioned her about such mission being in the register.

* * *

><p>And the night stroke fast for Naruto who infiltrated in the building through a carriage that was parked and placed inside the building's basement. The blonde sneaked nearby the man, a common civilian dressed as a guard of the building with a policeman suit, with a kunai on his mouth; the blonde opened his jaw and let the kunai's handle fall to his right and attacked to the neck. Silently carrying the body who was about to fall and lying it on the surface, Naruto looked at what he did and regret started to build inside him.<p>

Throwing up as a result, he threw up at the side of the corpse's at least trying to be as silent as possible, the young man held his stomach in pain afterwards with a pained frown on his face; cleaning his lips and mouth of any grime with the clothes of the corpse before he went further into the building.

After going through the many parking lots in the basement, he found a door, opening it he saw a room with a flight of stairs, when a policeman saw him.

"We've got an intruder." The man said, but the blonde kicked the man's ankles and grabbed a hold of his mouth with his right palm as he pushed both of them to a dark corner where they couldn't be seen. The guard's back was on the cold wall while the blonde's left forearm pushed his chest to the wall while his right-hand's palm was on the mouth of the guard.

Knowing that he'll have to kill the guard, this time he impaled the ninja knife on the man's chest; after knowing that the man was dead; the young blonde bit his lip while he removed the sword and placed it inside one of the man's pockets.

Ascending the stairs, the blonde saw some guards on a lobby and main entrance talking; being out of earshot he sneaked towards the elevator hall.

'There ought to be something strange about this, this is turning out to be easy.' The young blonde thought rather distrustful of the fact that only civilian guards were on the building, but who was the blonde to say no.

So with a confident visage and trusting his abilities, the blonde marched inside the elevator and pushed a button, closing his eyes; he felt the tiny room starting to elevate. Crouching down, he closed his eyes as he remembered the building's outside.

If he discerned correctly, the building's structure indicated that he was about to enter into the offices; usually if in this offices important documents were held then they must have more alarm pads and ore civilian leveled guards.

The doors of the elevator opened, as he sneaked up; these security cameras were disconnected so they must not have contact with the main security operations room; so, to assure himself that the cameras didn't recorded; he threw a shuriken directly into the lens of the camera successfully rendering it useless.

The office level was composed mostly of sky-blue surface that had a feel of it having a mat, walls were of a darker shade of the floor's sky-blue color and the doors were of a light blue color, a darker shade than the walls for no one to be confused of them.

Walking further into the offices, he crouched and his blue eyes stared into a passage; one guard passed by a closed distance to him, however never dared to look in the tiny space where Naruto hid; instead it continued. The blonde got up and started to follow this particular guard, who got inside one room and started to write in a computer's keyboard.

**NEW CODE ACCEPTED**

**58312**

'58312, must be an important number.' The young blonde shadowed the guard who went inside a dining hall; knowing that it was useless to enter there, his steps went further into the front and found him with a door. On its side it held a square with many buttons that had numbers in them, his head tilted to the side as he thought of the numbers he saw earlier.

Pressing the buttons for each number, the door's lock opened as a green light flickered. Opening the door, he saw a door that connected with the camera security room; approaching to the door he found another square like the one he found on the door he opened before.

Searching for any hint, he found a slip of paper in its side, adhered to the side of the pad with a sequence of numbers in it.

**78934**

Pressing the digits, the door's lock opened and he saw a guard that got surprised.

"Intruder." The man screamed and the blonde immediately rushed and slashed the man's throat, leaving the floor stained in blood.

The blonde's heart rushed a thousand miles per hour as he saw the alarm pad button was just about to be depressed by the man and send it all to hell.

Trying to clam his raging heartbeat with his breaths; Naruto approached to the computer and saw a brief instruction on how to operate the cameras, searching for deactivation he found it and started to do the procedure as the manual said it.

With the door leading to the last level of the sky-scrapper opened and the cameras deactivated, the blonde sneaked up into the third and uppermost level by entering into a door that led him into an ascending flight of stairs.

Knowing that this room didn't had cameras already and with no guards in it, he walked them; his eyes darting from side to side until he stepped in front of a door. Crouching down again, he opened it slightly to look through a tiny portion of it and stared at the guards that were in the building; ninja with slashed Iwa and Kiri headbands. Something ought to happen.

The walls of this room where of a dark red color; while the floor was of a vivid red shade and the doors were left with the wooden color.

"I've heard there was a good dinner in the office room." One of the missing ninjas, this one had black long hair and was slim, with his slashed iwagakure headband and wearing an old attire they used in the Third Shinobi World war; after a minute of deciding; the Kiri-nin shrugged and accepted the offer and both went into the elevator; going to the second level of the building to eat dinner.

Opening the door, the young blonde placed a kunai in between his teeth and tightly holding it with his mouth, the young blonde got inside the offices; which were plainly with ceramic walls yet had that ancient Japanese feel to it. After finding the main office room, he found a door and he sneakily opened it, finding a empty room were a secretary must be, he closed his eyes as a lone bead of sweat fell from the young blonde's forehead.

Going ahead, he opened the door to be received by a passageway; that meant the office was nearby. Crouching down, the blonde stepped ahead, and found a tiny space on the edge of the wall; where a business and altruistic man dressed in a white kimono with golden ornaments sat, doing paperwork and also staring at anything in particular in his computer. Leaning his head to the wall, the young blonde's cerulean blue eyes stared at the man doing his paperwork.

The man had a dark blonde shade of hair and his skin was tanned, his face had the features of any civilian from the land of fire with some gruffness added to it.

"Oh yes, don't worry. I guarantee that our product is of all quality there can be." The man spoke through the tone confidently and trying to convince his client. Naruto stared at the man's neck and; grabbed a hold of the kunai he was holding.

With his heart bumping on his very throat, the blonde glared again at the man's neck and threw the kunai.

It missed, yet it damaged a good portion of the man's side of the neck; cutting enough to produce a massive bleeding carotid. Naruto rushed into the scene to bury the kunai further to the side of the man's neck; killing the man and retrieving life from the already agonizing man who only had time to press his special alarm button.

Searching for any vital information about the subject's nefarious deals as a part of what the mission entailed as, a possible secondary yet not main objective; finding interesting documents about the subject's deals and not only that but an organization of quite other men close to many daimyo's that dedicated to the potential war-weaponry and even clan secret's selling through the very leakage of Confidential information. Not only that but also, developing weapons that can easily render Ninja useless.

"**SECURITY ALERT! INTRUDER DETECTED!**"

The alarm wasn't settled but that enough, triggered the presence of guards; the blonde immediately got outside of the room he stayed; running through the passage way. He was now on the lobby of the third room, an Iwa missing-nin started doing hand-seals.

"**Doton: Doryuudan.**" The dragon of mud was enough to touch the ceiling and go against the blonde who glared at the missing-nin. "Tora-Hitsuji-Saru-I-Uma-Tora; **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**." The blonde Chunin expelled a fireball that consumed and successfully countered the jutsu of the Missing nin from the Rock Village; the blonde took matters in his own hands and started to do more hand-seals. "Tora-Uma-I-Hitsuji-Ne-Mi; **Hari Jizo.**" The blonde's spiky hair started to cover him as a makeshift shild; the moment the missing ninja tried to use a rock-fist technique, his strike found only the spikes of Naruto's hair.

"Tora-I-Tatsu-Mi;** Hari Jigoku**." And like millions of needles; the spikes that protected naruto were thrown as rapid projectiles that pierced and invaded the body of his enemy, successfully killing him; since the ninja was taken by surprise.

As his eyes shifted from side to side, he knew that soon many other Missing-ninja would come after him if he got down the levels further; so he only had one alternative. Going into the uppermost room which was the foor of the building, he opened the door.

He saw that there was shorter sequence of stairs; yet to his surprise a missing nin from the hidden mist village appeared and smirked, the mist was summoned into the thin yet long room.

The blonde braced himself for any strike; the Hari Jizo would be useful in this case, yet; the only downfall was that he could move with it, he had to stay in one place and knowing that overusing one technique it would make someone's combat easily predictable.

A bladed strike stroke his kunai he held to his front in defense, knowing that he'll have to find a way to get out; he got an alternative.

'Tora-Ushi-Inu-U-Mi.' The blonde thought as he did a sequence of hand-seals and spoke his technique just before a gust of wind seized the mist away, or a big part of it. "**Futon: Daitoppa**." The young Chunin stared at the Mist nin who was creeped down behind him and he spiked his hair from behind his head; the effects were immediate as the man was killed after one big spike, crossed through his mouth.

Opening the door, he saw that he was now in the outside night again; multiple missing-nin were about to launch their attacks against him; the young blonde stared at the end of the roof's surface and through about the only alternative.

"Die." A kusa nukenin rushed against him, the blonde sidestepped the violent kunai rush and used the man's very own weapon against himself to tear his throat down. Watching a special and unique strange backpack on the man's back; he took it and strapped it to his back; knowing that he didn't had an election, he ran and jumped.

Watching a strange string on the side of the bag, a sense of curiousness rushed over him as he pushed it; the fast rhythm of his fall was slowed suddenly as a strange gigantic bag emerged from the backpack, the blonde smirked as he started to land his fall on the surface.

* * *

><p>The female fifth hokage stared at the outside of the village at night; her deep stare upon it was intense.<p>

Just today she as given a fair report by Gaara; that after going against the four celestal men, the rookies of the hidden leaf village returned and Matsuri was safe and sound. Thanking the hokage personally for the favor, he inquired about Naruto's absence only slightly, which she expected since both have made a special bond.

Her thoughts were on the blonde's mission, her concern and her hands were on the young blonde.

"Tsunade-Sama, Kakashi-kun's here." The Hokage's assistant came to the office with the company of the Jonin who bowed to the hokage with respect. The female Hokage however, got stern and settled another business

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Tsunade inquired to the elite jonin of the village who just nodded and staid silent all the time, hearing what the hokage had to say. "I'm here to give you're your next assignment. In the lapse of four years, you'll study all you could read from the Uchiha Stone in the Naka Shrine. You're also to study the Sharingan techniques that are only provided by the Mangekyo Sharingan, you'll be an useful asset against Akatsuki Kakashi." The female Hokage spoke to the Jonin who accepted the task with a bow.

"Also, I want you to transcript everything of the Naka Shrine of the Uchihas and give it to me; I'll place it in the forbidden scroll." The female Hokage sentenced before sighing and leaning her back on her chair after sitting on it again. For her this whole ordeal of the Uchiha's wasn't easy, with Sasuke leaving the village suddenly and after placing a big bounty on the young boy. She was certain that Orochimaru wouldn't let the boy go, that boy was already a lost case.

"You're dismissed Hatake." The Fifth dismissed the Jonin who bowed and left the office, the female Hokage inquired about how many things changed the moment the young blonde was titled a Chunin and if his performance on the mission was good, then he'll have an even more promising future.

'It al depends on you now Naruto.' The female hokage thought turning her chair to meet the night in the Hidden Leaf Village, these four years will be the most crucial that will make the effort against Akatsuki work or just be a complete failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Fire's Capital<strong>

**Outskirts**

Naruto landed in the surface to find out that he was already surrounded by many missing Ninja from Iwa; the blonde frowned as he knew that getting out of this situation won't be easy. Three squadrons of three ninja each surrounded him, on the outskirts of the Capital, just about to go directly in direction to the hidden leaf village; the nine missing ninja started a sequence of hand-seals, the nine jumped from the tree branches to the surface and slammed their palms in the surface; on the first wall of stone they placed a explosive tag and a second one erected just in front of the first one.

The most muscular of the nine ninja punched the second wall and after an explosion created multiple projectiles from rock pebbles. The blonde did the respective hand-seals and covered himself with his hair, as the pebbles did no effect on him.

"Ushi-Inu-Tatsu-Mi-Tori-I-Saru-Ne; **Suiton: Mizuboso.**" The Young blonde chunin breathed in heavily, knowing that he needed to have a body of wáter nearby him to use wáter release; he chose instead to turn his body's wáter storage, his cheeks inflamed as he immediately expelled shots of water towards his enemies, these were powerful enough to crack even further the walls at his front.

Even though water's naturally weak against earth, he got out of his hair shield and applied his next technique.

'I-Hitsuji-Mi-Uma-Tatsu' The young blonde thought as he did the hand-seals as he remembered from one of the techniques that Jiraiya gave him in his first time leading a C-rank mission as captain.

"Give up boy! You Konoha ninjas will never learn when it comes to power and numbers. We are the winners!" A bulky missing ninja with light brown hair and wearing Iwa's Third Shinobi World War uniform of the stone village taunted, yet the young blonde smirked; oh they will learn a lesson in power. "The next time you face a Konoha ninja, you'll remember. The power of Namikaze Naruto from the Leaf! **Raiton: Jibashi**." Surprising his enemies when he stated his surname, the young blonde created a sizeable wave of electricity; while it emptied his reserves since his body wasn't used to Lightning Nature transformation as it was with Wind Nature; its power increased when it attacked the missing Ninja; Taking his moment to run away immediately while some where disoriented and others died; the blonde boy raced to the Hidden Leaf Village, knowing that he'll find protection the moment he reaches into the territory of the city and outside the corporation's perimeter.

Summoning a toad, Gamakichi immediately appeared; watching the night around and the blood-soaked blonde, the toad feared the worst.

"'Kichi, I need you to reverse summon me to the village." The blonde said before he heard sounds not so far away in the woods; the ninja were trailing for him and they wanted his head. **"Alright Naruto; but I'll need time."** The young frog said with a slight frown that indicated complication in the task. "Please 'Kichi; do not take too long, there are Missing-nin after my head." The young toad-summoner and apprentice of the Toad Sage stated to the young frog that immediately nodded and slammed its palm on the surface, another toad appeared. This one looked old and had a cape behind him.

"**Gamakichi? Why did you summon me here?**" The Sage Toad asked to the younger frog who just gestured to the blonde. **"This is Naruto; there are missing-ninja trailing up behind him and needs us to reverse-summon him to the hidden leaf village."** Gamakichi replied t the Toad Sage who turned and stared at the young blonde; the Toad Sage nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke; Gamakichi staid with the blonde.

"Do you know any technique 'Kichi?" The blonde chunin asked to the toad who nodded. "I can use oil to aid you in your fire techniques." The young toad inquired to the chunin who nodded and got weary; before they knew it, they disappeared and got into the village again.

* * *

><p>Without even hesitating, the blonde went directly into the Godaime Hokage's office; ignoring the secretary who was already fuming about him not having an appointment and Shizune walking through the passages. The blonde chunin immediately opened the door without even knocking, scaring the Hokage from her daze of nocturne half-rest.<p>

"Oh, What!?" The female Hokge stared at the Chunin whose uniform was stained in blood, her abilities at sensing people's health could easily say that the blonde's not only suffered from being tired but also had quite the rushes; the thing she could do for him right now is to give him a rest.

"Baa-chan, the secondary objective of the mission was to discover the target's criminalist deals in the underground world, and I discovered various pieces of information that, it's consequences are of international concern." Unzipping his chunin vest, the blonde placed various folders in front of the Hokage's desk. "After infiltrating the facility and, killing some of the guards in it; there were also some missing ninja of Iwagakure and Kirigakure; most of them were war veterans. I…escaped luckily thanks to the aid of my toad summons." The chunin stated placing a bloodied kunai.

"My evidence that the target was killed as the mission stated." The blonde approached, leaving the kunai before stepping away from the Hokage's working space. The female Hokage read through the documents with an angered frown on her visage, Clans didn't liked when their secrets were learned or even spoke out so lightly behind them.

For the Hokage to know was something yet to be spoken outside of the Village was just something that they always fought tooth to nail for it to never even be conceivable. Ad yet the persons they trusted the most, the Daimyo, betrayed them by taking the information lightly.

"Alright Chunin Namikaze; you performed your mission flawlessly by killing your target and bringing out important piece of intelligence to the hidden leaf village. The repercussions of this mission were deadly and I know of the burden I placed on you…" The female hokage confessed, getting up from her seat and turning away from the blonde and looking at the village.

"Yet, even though the deadly repercussions of each mission; it's for a common good. Sometimes we've got to kill to protect our loved ones Naruto; we don't love killing yet, what would have happened if you never arrived with that piece of information and our target continues to walk?" Tsunade asked for the blonde who inquired after knowing subtle details of the mans doings from glancing at the folders. "The man would've not only sold clan secrets of the village but, everybody in the village would've been in danger sine that man also had dealings with Orochimaru." The young man spoke glancing at the floor, acknowledging and bracing the fact that for a shinobi to work, they must take lives to protect their village and their precious people.

Closing his eyes and clenching his fists tightly.

'Why Sasuke; why are you making them all suffer?' The young blonde's head trailed off, knowing that to protect his village, his precious people and everybody in the world; he had to kill and take sasuke's life.

"Did you enjoy killing them?" The female Hokage asked to the young blonde who shook his head. "No Baa-san, I…" The young blonde trailed off as he continued to speak. "I never enjoyed killing them, I just; felt the need to survive and, my blade tore through their skins. It was an instinct…" The young blonde said as the female hokage sighed and sat again in her chair. Leaning her back on it she stared at the blonde.

"Most shinobi on high-ranked missions feel their lives and the one of their comrades threatened, they have to take a decision; to incapacitate or kill. Either ways end up hurting your enemy…while that instinct is what defines us as shinobi. You must never forget that you're human Naruto; and that you kill for protection, you kill to protect the shinobi that belong to this village. You're Namikaze Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village." The fifth hokage said calmly and sternly as she leaned forwards, resting her chin on her knuckles and glancing at the young blonde who nodded.

"You must be thinking about Sasuke and the decision you took." The female Hokage closed her eyes and sighed afterwards, opening them; they got edgily as she turned her eyes away from the blonde for a moment.

"Naruto." The female Hokage stated and the blonde turned his head towards her, the hokage's brown eyes stared back at the blonde's blue ones.

"Your decisions are yours Naruto; yet, don't hesitate and don't look back. You'll always have me and your genin and chunin comrades backing you up in anything you might need. And I'll issue the order between them all; that if Sasuke's ever seen during a mission; he's to be killed on spot, not captured." Tsunade said to the young blonde who nodded, for some reason; he felt a void when the female Hokage said that.

'He must've some issues about Sasuke. You must make up your mind fast Naruto; for if you were to find sasuke, you might be the only one that can stop him forever.' Tsunade's thoughts were on the blonde who she immediately dismissed and left him alone to wander through the village.

* * *

><p>While walking through the village, some villagers and even ninja were still awake. Those around, gave the blonde disdainful and even glances of pity; while a select and short group of some even had looks of hatred in their eyes.<p>

Not paying attention to anyone in particular, he found a young Nara taking the same path he was taking; he was still far away. Knowing that his Baa-chan will need to have a dire decision from him concerning about stopping Sasuke one and for good by not rescuing him but killing him.

"Shikamaru." The young blonde said cheerfully to the brown eyed chunin who turned his eyes to the slightly cheerful blonde. "Naruto." Shikamaru answered approaching to the other chunin and comrade of his, while not expressing it; the Nara was loyal to his comrades and always straight thinker when it came to issues with them.

"Uh, jeje." The blonde laughed slightly scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to see if you had sometime, to talk." The blonde chunin stated slightly nervous to the Nara whose eyes got edgy, while Naruto never approached somebody without having to talk about seriousness. The information around the village travels fast, and from what he heard of Sakura after she was left alone in Yakiniku Q by him; the blonde stated that Sasuke was a threat to the village and his precious people, and so, he had to be hunted down and be killed.

The young Nara already knew that the young blonde wanted somebody to talk about this dire issue, mostly because it involved professional and personal matters at the same time.

After Shikamaru accepted the offer, both went to a Dango Restaurant; knowing that it was better to make the blonde less edgy and tense by giving him a scenario that would only remind him of how he talked to Sakura.

The Nara never really had a relationship with the Uchiha, the only ones he bonded with enough to even be his 'friends' in a way were Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Ino and the rest o the Rookies of the Village he bonded with during his time. So the topic about Sasuke has been the most talked about in the village, and he certainly didn't liked the fact that the village treated Naruto from ignorance to disdain, pity and hatred from what the blonde did to the Uchiha after retrieving him.

Sitting on a table, both Chunin asked their orders; the same.

"I know what you wanted to talk to me about Naruto." The Nara said sighing 'What a drag.' Voicing in his thought, the Nara got serious since the issue was something that must be answered now.

"Am I that obvious." The young blonde spoke nervous that he was easy to expose his concerns. "All the Rookies know what you said to Sakura at Yakiniku Q when we were in Sunagakure; Even the sand trio and baki were in this conversation." Shikamaru spoke an important part of the mission, somewhere were the blonde should've been, yet the situations placed the blonde in another place.

"Before going into that, are you alright?" The blonde asked to the Nara who nodded, smiling slightly at the blonde's concern over him, yet, he was more concerned of the blonde carrying all the burdens by himself about the Sasuke Issue. "Baki will issue a bounty on Sasuke's head soon and Gaara also told us he would aid in our efforts." Shikamaru spoke to the young blonde who digested it. "That's what I'm hesitant about Shikamaru." The blonde opened himself more to the Nara who only staid silent and listened to what the blonde had to say.

"I'm still worried at the fact that I'm being overboard about this." The young blonde said truthfully to the Nara who silently listened, hearing all what the blonde had to say. After the blonde spoke his concern, Shikamaru sighed before speaking. "Naruto; when you retrieved Sasuke back to the village. When Sakura woke him up; what did he do first?" The Nara asked to the blonde who answered to his question. "He attempted on Sakura's life while preaching his hatred to the village." The young blonde answered with shame written on his face.

"What if Sasuke were to threaten Ino? Me? Or even the Hokage? Your decision was the best course of action to deal with Sasuke, Naruto." The Nara spoke to the blonde who looked straight to him, as he spoke. "You completed the mission to retrieve Sasuke; if I would've known that he would act like that then I would've been more vigilant of him since it was my mission to ensure that Sasuke arrived to the village with no troubles." The Nara said, placing the burden of mistake on himself for not being smart enough to see the clear intentions of the Uchiha before.

"It was also my fault for not being more vigilant also Shikamaru, it was my duty to retrieve Sasuke and retain him from causing any trouble." The blonde answered truthfully to the Nara who felt the weight lessen as both Chunin shared their first flaw in their shinobi lives; while completing the mission, they did many flaws on it that in their minds was, the worst mission they've done.

"Naruto; most of the rookies back your decision, they agree upon your course of action when dealing with Sasuke." Shikamaru knew that Ino and Sakura were still lenient upon the fact that the blonde retrieved the Uchiha and now wants to have him killed. Yet he omitted that since he knew that the blonde far in his mind knew about it.

As Shikamaru told him vague details of their mission in the Sand village; both walked away with the restaurant feeling different now.

The Nara bonded further with Naruto and now in a sense could understand him and his concerns dealing some subjects. While Naruto felt less tense about the Uchiha and more determinant about it; to the Nara the young blonde's determination was contagious and even made him feel secure and less lazy. In a way; Shikamaru felt something tug at him when he was lead by the blonde and yet he asked him for advice. He felt a tug, something unknown and yet troublesome that tugged on his mind each time he trailed off on the memories of the mission.

Something felt natural about it that he wanted to know about it further, sooner or later he'll have the answer to that.

* * *

><p>After the blonde slept in the training ground that night, in the morning he started with his daily Taijutsu routine; his style getting firmer and firmer even though changes weren't clearly seen by him, he knew that his muscles trained and that was a very important part.<p>

"Naruto." The young blonde was brought out of punching with his open palm and kicking a tree branch as Iruka's voice echoed in his sense, he turned to see the Jonin clothed and giving him a scroll. "You fulfilled your first S-rank mission Naruto; that showed your growth and professionalism as a shinobi." Iruka said as he stared at two scrolls lying on the surface, both opened as the blonde trained in front of the log.

One had the shapes of two hands which meant that it was a Ninjutsu scroll, the other had just images and brief words, which was more of a Taijutsu scroll.

"I see you're still developing the Taijutsu style I gave you and the Ninjutsu techniques that Jiraiya-sama gave to you." The Jonin explained while the blonde sat and heard the lecture of his new master. "Since I've already given you an introductory lesson to Fuinjutsu and your first storage seal was good." The Jonin said with a straight visage, looking at the horizon again before descending his sight upon the young blonde.

"This is the next leap into your Fuinjutsu knowledge; explosive tags and jutsu sealing tags. As you see, the levels of fuinjutsu mastery range upon what you can seal. The first levels start with the sealing of those things that are visible to clear eye, those things that can be easily sealed and unsealed. The next levels have a broader range and they are for sealing Ninja techniques, that while their origin is unseen they can be seen. While the last levels are for things that are unknown such as Chakra and chakra constructs; like the Kyubi sealed inside you. While Chakra constructs are usable in combat and with personal weapons such as katana or any blade, a Biju's chakra can be poisonous is the user so wishes it or even heal." Iruka said before leaving another scroll where the blonde had his opened scrolls. "Also, Tsunade-sama wanted you to have this scroll; it belonged to your mother and it was an origin technique that belonged to her." Iruka said placing another scroll and staring at the young blonde who stared at the scrolls with certain intensity on his gaze, yet, his silence and serenity surprised the ex-academy instructor.

"Also Naruto; since you're a chunin already. After you fulfill the Ninjutsu Techniques that Jiraiya-sama gave you to learn; I'll give you a written exam of your Ninjutsu knowledge you've acquired. Then you'll be ready to learn complex natured techniques." Iruka spoke to the young blonde chunin who raised an eyebrow and head tilted to the side in question.

"For now, you should be able to at least counter somebody in at least one-fourth of a Ninjutsu combat. For example, if somebody uses a fire technique against you you'll be able to counter with a water technique, that's called Counter-nature." The Jonin spoke as he turned away from the blonde and gestured to the scroll he left from his mother. "Also Naruto; I advise you to learn that technique since it'll come useful when you start your kyubi control training." The Jonin advised before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and wind, leaving the blonde alone who got up and continued with the Taijutsu portion of his training.

Many things happened yesterday and today; he commanded his first C-rank mission, he did his first S-ranked mission and went against a few Missing-ninja; while not that powerful they were skillful enough to be considered a threat to him.

Doing open palm strikes to the tree; the young blonde stared deeply at the tree as he did so, thinking about his over-reliance in Ninjutsu to make all things; while he was a Chakra Tank and that was a good thing. The only vulnerability of Ninjutsu was that somebody expert in hand-to-hand combat and with enough speed could eventually give weakness to somebody who's a Ninjutsu reliant-type of fighter.

'It's not good, I need to develop my taijutsu to at least go against Sasuke in a fair hand-to-hand match, and let's not even say a way to go against his sharingan's techniques.' The young chunin thought loudly as he continued to punch the tree as he watched each and every type of palm strikes that existed for different purposes.

* * *

><p>"To me it seems that Naruto finally knows that he relies too much on Ninjutsu and Clones." Umino Iruka stated and the female Hokage nodded, resting her chin on her knuckles as she closed her eyes to meditate about what Iruka just reported him of how he took things a day after his S-ranked mission.<p>

He woke up and immediately started his morning training, his visage was the same one as has always been and yet the female blonde Hokage had something outside of it.

"He wants to prove himself to you Hokage-sama, he wants to protect his precious people; I have that strange feeling too Hokage-sama." Umino Iruka spoke and the female hokage leaned her back on the leather chair, her serious visage was upon the ex-academy instructor.

"I ordered Nara Shikamaru to take your place in the Shinobi Academy. And while, Naruto did flawlessly in his S-rank mission; I would like you to tell me not as a Jonin but as a person close to him. Will it be a good decision to place Naruto in ANBU only for a short range of time for him to learn all the aspects of shinobi life; light and darkness?" The fifth hokage did the unprofessional question to the ex-academy instructor who was left tense.

"Hokage-sama we follow you because you have the will of fire; people follow the Hokage because they know him, because it's somebody reliable, somebody to trust, loyal to its ideals." Umino Iruka sentenced firmly to the Hokage who got up after his outburst and turned to look at the night over the village.

"I shouldn't be telling you this Iruka, but after Danzo was assassinated. Some of his root operatives were left scattered, people who placed their loyalty in that dark man have no other alterative than to be placed in ANBU. I need somebody as Naruto inside to change this people; I know that he has his mother's talk and his father's firm conviction to do it." The female hokage spoke to the serious Jonin who staid silent, the situation with Danzo's operatives being on ANBU wasn't new. It was the only course of action that the female Hokage could take.

"You've got a secondary assignment involving Naruto Iruka; you're to teach him everything you can about advanced shinobi arts, theory; everything you can. I'll also get Shikaku in this, when he gets to ANBU, he has to be Captain in one year so he has enough chance to change them all. To spread the will of fire upon them that's what I need." The female hokage stated to the Umino who just stood serious firmly stepping in front of the female Hokage.

"I accept this assignment Hokage-sama." The Jonin took the scroll, and after being dismissed and getting out of the office. From the very wall, emerged Shikaku who nodded to the female Hokage.

"He's somebody near to Naruto; it's only natural for him to be serious in this type of situations Hokage-sama." The Nara Jonin Commander stated as the female hokage already heard the opinion of Shikaku; that remained positive in the blonde and believed that he could be the change that the village needed to get better.

"Alright Shikaku; dismissed." The Hokage dismissed the last person on her office; Jiraiya discussed this with her and also agreed partially to what Naruto had to do. Yet his only condition was to continue his training under him by Tsunade establishing a possible connection between them in some of the blonde's missions.

It was for two purposes; one was to actually train the blonde in all he could and the second was for the blonde to have a solid and firm bond with the Toad-Sage in the darkness of his life.

'Alright Naruto…the more you learn, the more you bond with your comrades, the more your sensei teach you in experience. It'll make a difference to everyone of us.' The blonde Hokage thought with a wide smile as she continued with her paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally ended the second part of Chapter three, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. As for Naruto being an ANBU so sudden, it won't happen before he actually shows the necessary skills to be inside it. <strong>

**While being inside ANBU doesn't matters the age, the gender or even the family you are; one thing matters. **

**The ideology, and that's what Tsunade fears when placing what was left of Danzo's Root on ANBU, only Naruto could be able to change each and everyone of this short group. Fuu and Torune are already dead, so there's no logic in trying to bring them to the plot if they turned out to be Danzo's body-guards. It's only natural for them to be killed with Danzo. **

.

.


End file.
